


Our love is a rollercoaster

by fiorisuilampioni, Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Falling In Love, M/M, Rosquez songs, Their story step by step, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: La storia e l'evoluzione dei Rosquez dal 2013 al 2018.I dubbi dell'inizio, l'anno dell'amore e della felicità assoluta, la tempesta che sembrava averli divisi per sempre, il sentimento che non se n'è mai andato e li riporta insieme fino all'ultimo anno passato ad ignorarsi ma che alla fine li ha fatti ritrovare, perchè loro non possono non amarsi anche quando sembra impossibile.****The full story of the Rosquez from 2013 to 2018.The slow start of their relationship, the years of love and happiness, the storm that took them apart and the make up, the last breakup that made them ignore each other until they got closer again, just because their love can survive every possible obstacle on their way.(chapters translated in English on even pages)





	1. 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, io e fiorisuilampioni abbiamo deciso di riavvolgere il nastro e rivivere la storia di Valentino e Marc fin dall'inizio nel 2013, collegandola a delle canzoni che ci fanno pensare a loro. Ogni anno avrà 4/5 momenti fondamentali che secondo noi hanno segnato la loro storia e ognuno ha la sua canzone.  
> Io ho scritto la parte dal POV di Vale, Marinella quella dal POV di Marc.   
> La ringrazio con tutto il cuore perchè mi ha fatto conoscere i Rosquez e mi ha seguita in questa cosa che avevo in mente di fare.

** LOSAIL , QATAR – 7 Aprile 2013 **

_MARC POV_

Sono davanti alla porta del suo motorhome e mi sto chiedendo cosa mi abbia portato a camminare fino a qui.

Potrebbe cacciarmi via, anche se è stato super amichevole con me fin da giovedì, quando ci incrociavamo nel paddock, sempre disposto a fermarsi a parlare con me.

E mi ha sorpreso come tra di noi non si percepisca per nulla la differenza d’età, come se la passione per le moto ci unisse in modo quasi indissolubile.

Resto fermo cercando un motivo o almeno la forza per bussare a quella porta.

Non so quando la stima che provavo per il pilota Valentino Rossi si era trasformata in qualcosa di più intenso per l’uomo che avevo conosciuto per davvero solo l’anno prima, quando era venuto a farmi le congratulazioni per il titolo in Moto2 appena vinto.

Quando mi sono innamorato di lui non ci eravamo neppure mai parlati ancora e ora che invece lui è sempre intorno a me, questa consapevolezza non fa che essere più forte dentro di me.

Un grande respiro e finalmente busso, facendo subito un passo indietro pronto a scappar via.

  
_‘Yesterday is history_  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me’

  
“Uccio ti ho detto che ho… Marc?!”

“Ciao!”

Il secondo di silenzio che segue subito dopo mi fa pentire di essere qui in questo momento.  
Solo che non è stata una scelta razionale camminare fin qui, è stato il mio corpo a portarmi da lui e non posso proprio farci niente.

“Nervoso per domani?”

Me lo chiede sorridendo poco dopo, invitandomi a sedermi con lui sulle scale del suo motorhome.

“Un po’?! E’ come se mi guardassero tutti, succedeva anche prima solo che ora è totalmente diverso.”

Sorride prima di scuotere la testa e cominciamo a parlare di tutto e di niente, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, fino a quando è davvero troppo tardi per entrambi e Vale si alza per farmi capire che è ora di andare a dormire.

“Grazie, per la chiacchierata.”

“Ci vediamo domani, campione!”

Io sorrido, senza neanche un vero motivo, un sorriso che rimane per tutto il tempo prima di raggiungere il mio letto. Quando sto per addormentarmi, con l’immagine di lui che mi sorride, prometto a me stesso di fare bene domani per renderlo in qualche modo fiero di me.

Posso farlo.

** LOSAIL , QATAR – 8 Aprile 2013 **

_VALE POV_

Torno sul podio, dopo una gara in rimonta, sulla MIA moto. Perché anche se mancavo da due anni, la M1 l’ho praticamente costruita io e me la sento addosso ancora come quando l’ho lasciata prendendo quella che è stata sicuramente una delle peggiori decisioni della mia vita.

Non importa che davanti a me ci sia ancora quella scocciatura del mio compagno di squadra. Niente può rovinarmi la gioia di provare di nuovo questa sensazione.

E poi c’è lui. Il ragazzino arrivato da campione del mondo della Moto 2 per sparigliare le carte. Pieno di talento, di voglia di vincere, con quel suo sorriso che ti contagia solo standogli vicino. Oggi l’ho battuto, ma quanto è stata dura!

Me l’avevano detto. Marc Marquez sarà il mio erede. Ma finchè non l’ho visto guidare davanti a me e rispondere colpo su colpo ai miei attacchi non ci ho mai veramente creduto. Non perché io non ritenga altri alla mia altezza, ci sono diversi piloti che hanno talento e possono sicuramente ambire a vincere molti più titoli di me, non fosse altro che per l’età. E’ solo che non ci ho mai dato peso. Quando uno è bravo, lo riconosco, ma non per questo dev’essere il mio erede. Di che cosa poi? I titoli mondiali uno li conquista per sé, mica per lasciarli poi in eredità a qualcun altro!

Oggi però l’ho visto e lui mi assomiglia veramente tanto, anche se con la sfrontatezza dei suoi 20 anni forse è un po’ più oltre il limite di quanto lo ero io quando sono arrivato in 500. Farà grandi cose se non si fa prendere troppo la mano e non si mette a strafare.

Marc mi piace. Non posso non sentirmi lusingato del fatto che sia venuto da me per avere dei consigli su come affrontare il nervosismo della prima gara. Insomma, avrebbe potuto andare da Dani, invece ha cercato me. Questa cosa mi fa sentire strano… perché è vero che in lui rivedo me stesso, come in uno specchio. Ma in quello specchio vedo anche altre cose che non sono in grado di decifrare…

 _“''C_ _ause I don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me’

(MIRRORS, Justin Timberlake)

 

** MUGELLO, 2 Giugno 2013 **

_VALE POV_

Non so nemmeno io cosa sto facendo, cos’è questa forza che mi sta spingendo and andare da lui per consolarlo. Dovrei pensare a me stesso, subito buttato fuori dalla gara e senza più nessuna speranza di poter anche solo pensare di lottare per il titolo. Invece, l’unica cosa che mi importa è far tornare il sorriso a Marc… la sua prima caduta dopo un inizio stagione esaltante. So bene cosa vuol dire e che lui maschera benissimo dietro a quel sorriso anche quando qualcosa non va.

Com’è che credo di conoscerlo così bene, dopo neanche due mesi? Forse perché mi ricordo di com’ero io quando ho cominciato e lui non fa che ripetermi ce si ispira a me fin da quando vedeva le gare in televisione.

Busso al suo motorhome e lui mi apre, rimanendo incredulo e, una volta tanto, senza parole. Mi fa entrare e lo guardo meglio. Lo sapevo, ha pianto… di rabbia probabilmente, di frustrazione. E da dove arriva adesso l’impulso irrefrenabile di abbracciarlo e dirgli che la prossima volta andrà meglio?

“Volevo vedere come stavi dopo la caduta.”

È l’unica cosa che riesco a dirgli, perché lui mi guarda e c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui lo fa che mi fa sentire quasi soffocare.

 _'I think I'm drowning_  
Asphyxiated  
I want to break the spell  
That you've created

 _You're something beautiful_  
A contradiction  
I want to play the game  
I want the friction'

“Arrabbiato, ma sto bene. E tu?”

“Uguale.”

Silenzio. Un silenzio carico di una tensione a cui non riesco a dare un nome, perché non c’è mai stata prima tra di noi, nelle volte in cui abbiamo avuto modo di parlarci da soli nei weekend di gara. Di nuovo la voglia di avere un contatto fisico con lui mi assale, è quasi una fissazione ormai e lui sembra percepirla perché mi si avvicina, con un mezzo sorriso sul viso triste che improvvisamente vorrei riempire di baci.

Non va bene. Non va bene per niente.

Lui è a pochi centimetri da me e ora lo vedo chiaramente nei suoi occhi. Vuole esattamente la stessa cosa che voglio io…

Un barlume di buon senso si affaccia in me e mi allontano tornando verso la porta.

“Bene, volevo solo essere sicuro che stessi bene. Ci vediamo a Barcellona.”

Scappo via in preda alla confusione più totale per quello che è appena successo, o meglio, che non è successo lì dentro. La situazione stava per sfuggirmi di mano, non dovrà più succedere.

 

_MARC POV_

Ho la sensazione del suo respiro sulle labbra e per un attimo, quando lo vedo restare fermo mentre mi avvicino a lui, penso che forse vuole quello che voglio io.

Resta tutto sospeso, i suoi occhi sono lì e brillano come non credevo fosse possibile. Ma è solo un attimo perché il secondo dopo non sento più il calore del suo corpo vicino.

Non dico nulla, me ne sto qui impalato perché ho bisogno di registrare un attimo ogni cosa.

Pensavo davvero che mi avrebbe baciato, pensavo che lo volesse anche lui.

Scuoto la testa dandomi dello stupido, perché mai dovrebbe volerlo? Sono solo un ragazzino, no?   
Un suo rivale alla fine.

Eppure è venuto da me per controllare come sto quindi non posso essermi immaginato tutto, qualcosa nei suoi occhi mi ha detto che lo voleva pure lui, che voleva davvero avermi così vicino.

E non so cosa mi abbia fermato dal fiondarmi tra le sue braccia il secondo stesso in cui l’ho visto raggiungermi, soprattutto visto che neanche la sua gara era stata il massimo.

Ma ormai è tardi perché lui non è più qui con me, anche se il suo odore mi è rimasto attorno e mi fa sorridere anche se è stupido. Perché è venuto da me!

Vorrei sapere cosa gli è passato per la testa in quel momento perché ero davvero certo che mi avrebbe baciato, così come sono sicuro che si è accorto di quello che provo per lui.

E’ assurdo, fino a pochi minuti fa pensavo che quella caduta potesse essere la fine di tutto e ora invece sono qui che non riesco a smettere di sorridere pensando a Valentino.

 _‘You will be_  
The death of me  
Yeah, you will be  
The death of me

 _Bury it_  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

 _Our time is running out_  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out’

 

** SACHSENRING, 14 Luglio 2013 **

_VALE POV_

Invece succede, in continuazione ormai. Ad ogni gara in cui mi ritrovo Marc sulla mia strada sono punto e a capo. Lui non sembra aver mollato la presa dopo la scena del Mugello, ormai sono sicuro che prova per me ben più dell’ammirazione per il suo idolo d’infanzia.

Il problema è quello che provo io. E’ come se stessi annegando e non riuscissi a trovare un appiglio per risalire in superficie. Vorrei rompere questa specie di incantesimo che mi ha fatto, che mi spinge verso di lui, ma non posso farlo perché ormai mi ha intrappolato e mi piace… non posso nascondere che mi piace da morire il fatto che lui pensi a me in un modo che non ha niente a che fare con l’essere la sua ispirazione e il suo modello. E’ il fatto che io pensi a lui come finora ho sempre pensato ad una donna che mi manda in crisi. Quegli occhi così grandi e vivaci, ma anche attenti a qualsiasi cosa accada intorno a lui, quel sorriso che scioglierebbe i ghiacciai della Terra del Fuoco, quel corpo perfetto che quando siamo vicini non posso non pensare sia fatto apposta per essere stretto dalle mie braccia.

 _‘I wanted freedom_  
But I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

 _Now that you know I'm trapped_  
Sense of elation  
You'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
You will squeeze the life out of me’

Come adesso, che siamo sul podio insieme, di nuovo, e vorrei che non ci fosse nessuno intorno a noi.

“E’ bello essere di nuovo qui insieme…” in mezzo alle urla dei tifosi, la sua voce mi accarezza l’orecchio mentre bevo lo champagne per cercare di tenere a bada questi pensieri schizofrenici che ho verso Marc da più di un mese ormai.

Lo guardo ma non dico niente. Lui si morde il labbro e poi lascia che gli rovescino lo champagne sulla testa. In conferenza stampa è difficile concentrarmi con lui seduto accanto a me e quando poi stiamo uscendo e mi sfiora una mano per richiamare la mia attenzione penso che potrebbe anche venirmi un attacco di cuore.

“Non vedo l’ora che sia settimana prossima…”

 

_MARC POV_

“Non vedo l’ora che sia settimana prossima...”

Gli ho sussurrato quelle parole finita la conferenza stampa e se chiudo gli occhi riesco a percepire ancora il calore della sua pelle quando le nostre dita si sono sfiorate.

E non ci provo neanche più a nasconderlo, né con lui né con i giornalisti che ormai hanno realizzato quanto la nostra connessione sia speciale e diversa dalle altre.

Non riesco a smettere di pensare al podio di poche ore fa, alla sensazione meravigliosa di condividere quel momento con lui.

Dopo quello che ho provato quando ci siamo quasi baciati, mi sono davvero convinto che non posso arrendermi, voglio capire se davvero prova qualcosa per me, se il suo starmi vicino e rispondere a ogni tocco o momento di gioco sia davvero altro da un’amicizia.

Perché forse non so davvero come sia essere innamorati ma se penso a Valentino non posso non associare quella parola a quello che abbiamo.

Sto per lasciare il circuito quando lo rivedo.

E’ con il suo team, pensavo fosse andato via da un po’, anche perché ci siamo persi a festeggiare e non so neanche che ore siano.

Lo guardo cosi intensamente che probabilmente l’ha avvertito sulla pelle perché alza il viso e mi sorride in un modo dolcissimo.

“Torno subito!”

Lo dico a mio padre lasciandogli la borsa che ho in mano e Vale sembra capire che ho bisogno di lui, si scusa a sua volta e ci raggiungiamo a metà strada.

Stiamo un attimo così, a fissarci. Vorrei dirgli mille cose diverse, o semplicemente una sola e semplice verità. Con lui potrebbe essere  tutto o niente, non ci sono vie di mezzo per noi.

“Io…”

Sto fissando i miei piedi incapace di prendere una decisione quando lo sento parlare, alzo il viso per poterlo guardare ancora. C’è una lotta assurda dentro di lui, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se è per qualcosa che vede riflesso nei miei occhi.

“Marc dobbiamo andare!”

E’ la voce di Alex a riportarmi fuori da quel mare blu che sono i suoi occhi. Ma non possiamo lasciarci così.

Agisco d’istinto e lo abbraccio, lasciando che le mie labbra sfiorino il suo collo in un tocco forse un po’ troppo delicato per essere considerato importante.

“A presto, allora!”

Sorrido, perché ho sentito il suo corpo reagire alla mia vicinanza e decido in questo stesso momento che non gli avrei permesso di tenermi lontano.

_‘You will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it_  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

 _Our time is running out_  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out

_How did it come to this’_

 

(TIME IS RUNNING OUT , Muse)

 

** LAGUNA SECA, 21 Luglio 2013 **

_MARC POV_

Ho provato per mesi ad attirare la sua attenzione, nel modo migliore possibile in pista e fuori.

Ci sono momenti in cui ho paura di aver immaginato tutto, ogni sensazione che abbiamo condiviso sembra non essere reale. Ma poi mi basta guardarlo negli occhi, e in quell’azzurro riesco a vedere quanto i miei stessi sentimenti siano presenti anche dentro di lui.

Mi chiedo perché lotti tanto per tenermi lontano. Se dipende solo dal fatto che sono un uomo o perché sono troppo piccolo per lui.  
Queste domande mi perseguitano da settimane, voglio sapere il perché, voglio un motivo per decidere se arrendermi o no, in questo momento non so neanche io cosa voglio davvero.

So solo che Valentino è diventato troppo importante per me.

Vedo la sua lotta, la consapevolezza che c’è qualcosa contro cui sta combattendo, mi allontana ma non lo fa mai per davvero, perché non fa male solo a me quando ci prova, lo fa ad entrambi.

 _‘The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met_  
And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand  
An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand’

Provo a stargli vicino tutto il fine settimana, a scherzare o stare con lui perché mi piace come sono quando lui è con me.   
Cerco di non rimanerci male quando ancora una volta mi allontana quando sono troppo vicino, perché sento che non potrà farlo per molto ancora. Ma c’è un solo modo per avere completamente la sua attenzione…

Ci abbiamo scherzato su per mesi con Valentino su quel sorpasso. Di come mi aveva fatto capire che se tutti pensavano che fosse impossibile bastava solo che qualcuno dimostrasse il contrario.  
Lui lo aveva dimostrato.

Io voglio dimostrargli che si sta sbagliando a tenermi lontano. Perché questo amore è reale, quasi tangibile in ogni momento, anche quando non sono con lui. Un sentimento arrivato all’improvviso ma che dal primo momento è diventato troppo importante.

 _'cause you came at a time_  
When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall  
Was the be all and end all’

Respiro profondamente dentro il casco.

La curva è davanti a noi.

Forse è solo la mia incoscienza, non ci devo pensare, o magari lo sto facendo troppo. Lui ha dimostrato che è possibile farlo, mi butto dentro.

Gli sono davanti.

 

_VALE POV_

  
L’ha fatto, sul serio. Mi aveva detto che il mio sorpasso su Casey al Cavatappi nel 2008 se l’era visto un milione di volte e che aveva sognato di poterlo rifare. Avevo riso allora, pensando che se c’era qualcuno in grado di poterlo fare, era sicuramente lui.

Non pensavo certo che l’avrebbe fatto a me però… mi ha lasciato di stucco ma poi mi sono a messo ridere quando mi sono ripreso. Ne ha di fegato il ragazzino! E poi al Parc Fermé non ho potuto fare a meno di festeggiarlo come si deve perché se lo merita. Sta facendo delle cose meravigliose e davvero non posso che essere felice per lui, voglio che lo sappia, ma al tempo stesso devo stare attento perché ormai so…

So per certo di provare per Marc qualcosa che non avevo previsto e che è arrivato nella mia vita come un fulmine a squarciare le nuvole. Per me, l’amore è sempre stato un sentimento come tutti gli altri, da vivere sul momento, ma poi destinato a passare senza lasciare segni.

Non l’ho mai vissuto come quella cosa travolgente che si scombussola la vita come lo descrivono nei libri o nei film.

Con lui è completamente diverso. Ora quello che devo capire è se mi passerà, com’è sempre stato, o se invece Marc lascerà il segno.

 _‘Love is only a feeling_  
(Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing  
(It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling  
Anyway’

Ho paura e non me lo nascondo più ormai. Paura di essermi innamorato di un ragazzo, così tanto più giovane di me e che per di più è un mio rivale. Lui invece sembra non averne per niente, mi sorride come se il mio gesto di far finta di strozzarlo e le mie parole in conferenza stampa fossero per lui l’unica cosa che conta. Non aver fatto una gara che entrerà nella storia, ma che io l’abbia celebrato. Come se a lui importasse solo di me.

Lo vedo nel modo in cui mi guarda. Ci leggo la speranza di poter finalmente trovare un varco per arrivare al mio cuore, come se non sapesse che è già suo. La voglia di potersi lasciar andare con tutta la forza che un ragazzo di vent’anni può avere quando si innamora, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Ma io non posso farlo, devo essere quello adulto e responsabile. E anche se doverlo allontanare mi crea un dolore quasi fisico, so che è la cosa giusta, sperando che questo ‘amore’ sia ancora, per me, solo un sentimento destinato a sparire.

 

** ARAGON, 29 Settembre 2013 **

_VALE POV_

Ho fallito, su tutta la linea. Lui ha capito ed è riuscito a far crollare le mie difese, che in tutta sincerità erano abbastanza deboli perché non ho fatto un granché per tenerlo lontano da me.

Ci siamo ritrovati di nuovo sul podio insieme dopo un’attesa che mi è sembrata infinita, perché ormai il mio obiettivo è diventato questo, poter condividere il momento di festa con lui e dopo, quando tutto è tornato calmo ed iniziava a scendere la sera sul circuito quasi deserto, lui è venuto da me.

Non ho opposto la minima resistenza quando le sue labbra si sono fiondate sulle mie. E’ un casino totale. Non so neanche cosa sto facendo, solo che averlo finalmente tra le mie braccia, dove, come pensavo, sta perfettamente bene, è l’unica cosa giusta in questo momento.

Ci stiamo baciando da un tempo infinito, lui sorride, mi guarda, mi accarezza il viso come per essere sicuro che sono davvero qui con lui.

E sto cominciando a credere che, forse, stavolta il sentimento non andrà via, perché siamo solo all’inizio di una cosa che può essere meravigliosa.

_‘The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed_

_That the light of my life_  
Would tear a hole right though each cloud that scudded by  
Just to beam on you and I

 _Love is only a feeling_  
(Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing  
(It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling  
Anyway’

(LOVE IS ONLY A FEELING, The Darkness)

 

_MARC POV_

Ho passato così tanto tempo ad immaginare questo bacio che quando le sue labbra sono sulle mie, così esigenti, capisco che non potevo mai neanche lontanamente immaginare quanto potesse essere sconvolgente.

Non riesco a smettere di accarezzargli il viso e baciarlo ancora.

Non mi rendo neanche conto di dove siamo, perché un attimo prima eravamo davanti ai giornalisti e ora siamo qui nel silenzio più assoluto di quella che dev’essere la sua camera.

Il corpo di Valentino mi avvolge completamente e lo stringo più forte, come se avessi paura che possa sparire, che possa tirarsi indietro come quella volta tanti mesi fa in Italia.

Le sue mani mi accarezzano lente la schiena e pian piano sento la tensione lasciare il mio corpo.

“Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte.”

Mi bacia ancora, lentamente. Sento il suo sapore sulle labbra, quello dello champagne che abbiamo bevuto insieme sul podio.

Lascio andare ogni cosa, così come ha fatto lui perché in questo momento tra di noi non ci sono barriere.

Sono felice di non essermi sbagliato, di non essermi arreso.

Le mani di Vale che si infilano sotto la mia maglietta mi fanno rabbrividire. Ogni sensazione per me è nuova, ogni piccolo bacio che mi lascia sul collo mi fa sospirare e le sue mani sul mio corpo non mi aiutano... mi solleva dal pavimento e istintivamente stringo le gambe attorno alla sua vita, fronte contro fronte.

Per la prima volta da quel pomeriggio dopo la gara del Mugello so di essere nel posto giusto.

Lo so mentre Vale ci porta entrambi verso il letto dove mi appoggia con una delicatezza assurda, lo so perché quando è accanto a me in un attimo i nostri corpi si incastrano in modo perfetto.

Sono completamente perso quando la sua mano mi accarezza con dolcezza i capelli, alzo il viso per poterlo guardare. Ha gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione serena, non credo di averlo mai visto così.  
Sento il mio cuore battere troppo forte e forse non è molto sano ma non mi importa, sono sicuro che anche Valentino può sentirlo.

Mi sporgo per baciarlo ancora, perché ne ho bisogno, perché adesso posso farlo liberamente.  
E lui ricambia il mio bacio stringendomi più forte.

 _‘We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be’

(RATHER BE, Clean Bandit)  



	2. 2013 (English translation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiorisuilampioni and I have decided to write the full story of Valentino and Marc starting from the very beginning in 2013. Each year of this rollecoaster will have 4 or 5 episodes that we consider important for them, associated with a song that reminds us of the Rosquez.  
> I wrote Vale POV while Marinella did Marc's.
> 
> We hope you like our idea, because we're really enjoying writing this story!

** LOSAIL , QATAR – April 7th 2013 **

_MARC POV_

I'm at the door of his motorhome and I'm wondering what brought me here.

He could kick me out, even though he was super friendly with me since Thursday, when we met in the paddock, always willing to talk to me.

And it surprised me that our age gap seems unimportant, as if the passion for motorcycles is enough to bond us indissolubly.

I’m trying to give a sense to all of this, at least to find a good reason to knock on the door.

I don't know when the respect for Valentino Rossi the rider has turned into something more intense for the man, the one I got to really know just the year before, when he came to congratulate me for the Moto2 title.

When I fell in love with him we hadn’t even spoken to each other yet and now that he’s always around me, I’m well aware that this is growing stronger.

I take a deep breath and finally knock, taking a step back immediately, ready to run away just in case…

  
_'Yesterday is history_  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me'

  
"Uccio I told you that I ... Marc ?!"

"Ciao!"

The second of silence that follows makes me regret being here right now.

But it wasn’t a rational choice to walk here, it was my body that brought me to him and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Nervous for tomorrow?"

He asks me, smiling, inviting me to sit with him on the stairs of his motorhome.

"A bit… I feel as if everyone is looking at me, it happened even before but it’s completely different now. "

He smiles, shaking his head and we start talking about everything and anything, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, until it's really too late for both of us and Vale gets up to make me understand that it's time to go to sleep.

"Thanks for the chat."

"See you tomorrow, champ!"

I smile, without even a real reason, a smile that remains all the way back to my bed. When I'm about to fall asleep, with the image of Valentino smiling at me, I promise myself I’ll do my best tomorrow to make him proud of me.

 

** LOSAIL , QATAR – April 8th 2013 **

_VALE POV_

I’m back on the podium, after a great race, on my M1. Because even if I’ve been away for two years, I basically built the bike and I still feel it’s like when I left, taking what is definitely one of the worst decisions of my life.

It doesn't matter that in front of me there is still my annoying teammate. Nothing can ruin the joy of experiencing this feeling again.

And then there's him. The little boy who came here as Moto 2 World Champion to mix all the cards on the table. Full of talent, of desire to win, with a smile that infects you when you’re close to him. Today I beat him, but how hard it has been!

They told me Marc Marquez will be my heir. I didn’t believe it until I saw him driving in front of me today and responding to each and every of my attacks. He really looks like me a lot, even if with the boldness of his 20 years maybe he's a little bit more over the limit than I was. He'll do great, I’m sure.

I like Marc. I can't help but feel flattered that he came to me for an advice on how to deal with the nervousness of the first race. He could have ask Dani, instead he searched for me. This makes me feel strange ... because it's true that I can see myself in him, like in a mirror. But in that mirror I see also other things that I’m unable to decipher...

 _‘'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me’

(MIRRORS, Justin Timberlake)

 

** MUGELLO, June 2nd 2013 **

_VALE POV_

I don't even know what I'm doing, what’s that is pushing me to go and comfort him. I should think of myself, thrown out of the race and without any hope left of fighting for the champiosnhip. Instead, the only thing that matters to me is Marc... that’s his first crash after an impressive season start. I know how it feels like, even if he’s good in hiding something’s wrong behind his smile.

How can I be so sure that he needs comfort? Maybe because I remember how I was when I started and he just keeps repeating that we’re alike.

I knock at his motorhome and he opens, remaining speechless, for once. He lets me in and I look at him better. I knew it, he cried ... probably out of frustration. And from where does this uncontrollable impulse to hug him comes from?

"I wanted to see how you were after the crash."

It’s the only thing I can tell him, because he looks at me and there is something in the way he does it that makes me feel almost suffocating.

‘ _I think I'm drowning_  
Asphyxiated  
I want to break the spell  
That you've created

 _You're something beautiful_  
A contradiction  
I want to play the game  
I want the friction’

"Angry, but I'm fine. And you?"

"Same."

Silence. A silence full of tension to which I cannot give a name, because there has never been before between us. The desire to have a physical contact with him comes over me again and he seems to perceive it because he comes closer to me, with a half smile on his sad face that suddenly I would like to fill with kisses.

That's not good, at all.

He's a few inches from me and I can see it clearly in his eyes. He wants exactly the same thing that I do...

Suddenly, I come back to my senses and I walk away towards the door.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. See you in Barcelona."

I run away, completely confused over what just happened, or rather, that didn't happen in there. The situation was getting out of hand, it won't have to happen again.

 

_MARC POV_

I have the feeling of his breath on my lips and for a moment, when I see him standing still as I approach him, I think maybe he wants what I want.

Everything remains suspended, his eyes shine like I didn't think it was possible. But it’s only a moment because the second after I no longer feel the warmth of his body.

I can’t say a word, I stand here because I need to record everything.

I really thought he would kiss me, I thought he wanted it too.

I shake my head and call myself a fool, why should he want it? I'm just a kid, right?

One of his rivals at the end.

Yet he came to me to check on me so I can't have imagined everything, something in his eyes told me that he wanted it too, that he really wanted to have me so close.

And I don't know what stopped me from throwing myself into his arms the second I saw him at my door, especially since his race wasn't the best either.

But it's too late now because he is no longer here with me, even though I still smell him all around. I can’t stop smiling and I know it’s stupid but… he came to me!

I would like to know what was on his mind, I was really sure he would have kissed me, just as I'm sure he realized what I feel for him.

It’s so strange, until a few minutes ago I thought that that crash could be the end of everything and now I am here, smiling like a fool thinking about Valentino.

‘ _You will be_  
The death of me  
Yeah, you will be  
The death of me

 _Bury it_  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

 _Our time is running out_  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out’

** SACHSENRING, July 14th 2013 **

_VALE POV_

It happens all the time now. At every race, whenever I find Marc on my way, I’m point and head. He doesn't seem to have let go after the Mugello scene, now I'm sure he sees me as something more than his childhood idol.

The problem is what I feel. It's like I'm drowning and I couldn't find a handhold to go back to the surface. I would like to break this spell that he created, that pushes me towards him, but I can't do it because I’m trapped and I like it... I can't deny that I like that he thinks of me in a way it has nothing to do with being his inspiration. What bothers me is that I think of him as I have always thought about women. Those eyes so big and energetics, that smile that would melt the glaciers, that perfect body that when we're close I can't help but think it's made to be tightened by my arms…

‘ _I wanted freedom_  
But I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

 _Now that you know I'm trapped_  
Sense of elation  
You'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
You will squeeze the life out of me’

Like now that we’re on the podium together again, and I wish there was no one around us.

"It's good to be back here together..." his voice caresses my ear even with all the voices from the fans, as I drink my champagne to try to keep my schizophrenic thoughts about Marc at bay.

I look at him but I don't say anything. He bites his lips and then lets the champagne fall on his head. During the press conference it's hard to concentrate with him sitting next to me and then when we’re leaving the room, Marc touches my hand to get my attention… I think I can have a heart attack!

"I can’t wait for next week..."

 

_MARC POV_

"I can’t wait for next week..."

I whispered those words to him after the press conference and if I close my eyes I can still feel the warmth of his skin when our fingers brushed.

And I don't even try to hide it anymore, neither with him nor with the journalists that by now have realized how our connection is special and different from the others.

I can't stop thinking about the podium a few hours ago, the wonderful feeling of sharing that moment with him.

The way he made me feel when we almost kissed made me understand that I can't give up on him, I want to understand if vale feels something for me, something else than a friendship.

Because maybe I don't really know how it feels like to be in love but when I think of Valentino, that’s the only thing I can relate to what we have.

I'm about to leave the circuit when I see him again.

He’s with his team, I look at him so intensely that he probably felt it on his skin because he lifts his face and smiles at me in a very sweet way.

"I will be right back!" I tell my father, leaving him the bag in my hand and Vale seems to understand that I need him, he apologizes with his crew and we meet halfway.

We stand there, staring at each other. There’s a thousand different things I’d like to tell him, or just one simple truth. With him it could be all or nothing, there are no half measures when it comes to us.

"I…"

I am staring at my feet unable to make a decision when I hear him speak, I lift my face to look at him again. I see he’s struggling inside, I can't help wondering if it's for something he sees reflected in my eyes.

"Marc we have to go!"

It's Alex's voice that brings me out of that blue sea that is his eyes. But we can't leave it like that.

I act instinctively and hug him, letting my lips touch his neck in a touch that is perhaps a little too delicate to be considered important.

"See you soon then!"

I smile, because I feel his body reacting to my closeness and I decide right here and now that I wouldn't let him keep me away.

‘ _You will suck the life out of me_

 _Bury it_  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

 _Our time is running out_  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out

_How did it come to this’_

 

(TIME IS RUNNING OUT , Muse)

****

** LAGUNA SECA, July 21st 2013 **

_MARC POV_

I tried for months to get his attention, in the best possible way on and off the track.

There are moments when I’m afraid I have imagined everything, every feeling that we have shared. But then I just look into his eyes, and in that blue ocean I can see how my own feelings are inside him too.

I wonder why he fights so hard to keep me away. If it’s because I'm a man or because I'm too young for him.

These questions haunt me for weeks, I want to know why, I want a reason to decide whether to give up or not, right now I don't even know what I really want.

I just know that Valentino has become too important to me.

I can see there is something he is fighting against, he tries to keep me away but he never does it for real, because doing it he’s hurting both of us.

 _‘The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met_  
And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand  
An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand’

I try to stay close to him all weekend, to joke or just be with him because I like that feeling.

I try not to be upset when he pushes me away once again, because I feel that he won't be able to do it for much longer. There’s only one way to get his attention completely...

We’ve talked about Valentino’s overtaking on the Corkscrew for months, of how he made me understand that when everyone thinks something’s impossible, someone has to prove them wrong.

He did it, back in 2008.

I want to show him that he’s wrong to keep me away. Because this love is real, almost tangible even when I'm not with him. A feeling that came unexpected but too important, from the first second.

 _'cause you came at a time_  
When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall  
Was the be all and end all’

I breathe deeply into the helmet.

The turn is in front of us.

Maybe it's just my unconsciousness, I don't have to think about it, or maybe I'm thinking too much. He showed that it’s possible to do it, I just close my eyes and throw myself in.

I'm in front of him.

 

_VALE POV_

He did it, he actually did it. He told me that he’s re-watched my overtake on Casey at the Corkscrew in 2008 a million times and that he dreamt to do the same. I laughed then, thinking that if there was someone who could do it, it was definitely him.

I certainly didn't think he would do it to me though... he left me speechless but then I started laughing. The boy has some guts! And then at Parc Fermé I couldn't help but celebrate him properly because he deserves it. He is doing great and I really can't help but be happy for him, I want him to know it, but at the same time I have to be careful because now I know...

I know I feel for Marc something that came into my life like lightning to pierce the clouds. For me, love has always been a feeling like any other, to live in the moment then destined to pass without leaving marks.

I never experienced it as the overwhelming one described in romances or movies.

With him it's completely different. Now what I have to understand is whether it will pass or if Marc will leave his mark.

 _‘Love is only a feeling_  
(Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing  
(It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling  
Anyway’

I'm terrified and I'm not hiding it anymore. I’m afraid of being in love with a man, so much younger than me and a rival. He doesn’t look like he’s scared at all, he smiles at me as if my words during the press conference are the only thing that matters to him, like me celebrating him is all he cares about.

I see it the way he looks at me. I read his hope to be able to find a way to reach my heart, the desire to be able to let it all out, with the strength that a twenty-year-old boy can have when he falls in love, without thinking about the consequences.

But I can't do it, I must be the adult and responsible one. And even if pushing him away physically hurts me, I know it's the right thing to do, hoping that this 'love' will once again be only a feeling, destined to disappear.

 

** ARAGON, September 29th 2013 **

_VALE POV_

I failed, all the way down. He knows and managed to break down my defences.

We’re back on the podium together after a long wait, because now this has become my goal, to share this moment of celebration with him. Long time after, when everything is calm and silent again and the night has fallen on the circuit, he’s come to me.

I surrender, completely, when his lips crash on mine. It's a mess, I am a mess, I don't even know what I'm doing, only that finally having Marc in my arms feels right. Perfectly right.

We kiss for an endless time, he smiles, he looks at me, he caresses my face as if to make sure I'm really here with him.

And I'm starting to believe that maybe this time the feeling won't go away, because we're just at the beginning of something that can be wonderful.

_‘The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed_

_That the light of my life_  
Would tear a hole right though each cloud that scudded by  
Just to beam on you and I

 _Love is only a feeling_  
(Drifting away)  
When I'm in your arms I start believing  
(It's here to stay)  
But love is only a feeling  
Anyway’

(LOVE IS ONLY A FEELING, The Darkness)

 

_MARC POV_

I’ve spent so much time imagining this kiss that when his lips are on mine, so demanding, I know nothing could even remotely be compared to this.

I can't stop stroking his face and kissing him.

Valentino's body wraps me completely and I tighten the hold on his back, as if I’m afraid he could disappear, or pull back like that afternoon in Italy months ago.

His hands slowly caress my back and I feel the tension leaving my body.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses me again, slowly. I feel his taste on my lips, mixed with the champagne we drank together on the podium.

I let go of everything, just like he did because right now there are no barriers between us.

I'm happy that I wasn't wrong, that I didn't give up.

Vale's hands slipping under my shirt make me shudder. Every feeling for me is new, every little kiss that he leaves on my neck makes me sigh and his hands on my body don’t help... he lifts me from the floor and I instinctively cross my legs around his waist, our foreheads touching.

For the first time since that afternoon in Mugello, I know that’s the right place to be.

I know it while Vale brings us to the bed where he lays me down gently, I know it because when he is next to me our bodies fit together perfectly.

I’m completely lost, his hand gently caresses my hair. I take a look at him, his eyes are closed and he looks serene like I’ve never seen him before.

I feel my heart beating too fast, maybe it's not very healthy but I don't care, I'm sure Valentino can hear it too.

I lean forward to kiss him again, because I need it, because now I can do it.

And he returns my kiss, holding me tighter.

 _‘We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be’

(RATHER BE, Clean Bandit)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving a <3 or a comment!


	3. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'anno dell'Amore (con la A maiuscola). Praticamente Vale e Marc vivono in una bolla di zucchero filato piena di cuoricini e arcobaleni in cui esistono solo loro due... <3 <3 <3

** SINGAPORE – 9 Febbraio 2014 **

_VALE POV_

Siamo sull’aereo che ci porterà da Kuala Lumpur a Singapore e non riesco a smettere di sorridere. Rapisco Marc per tre giorni dopo i primi test dell’anno, tre giorni in cui sarà finalmente tutto mio, in cui potrò dimostrargli in tutti i modi possibili quanto lo amo.

Glielo devo, in un certo senso. Perché lui mi ha detto che mi ama a Valencia, quando ci siamo presi un attimo durante il Galà per festeggiare solo noi due. Ma io sono rimasto talmente colpito dall’effetto che quel ‘Ti amo’ ha prodotto in me da non riuscire a dire niente. Me l’hanno detto altre volte, persone che anche io credevo di amare, ma non è mai stato così potente da scuotere ogni singola parte di me. Ho avuto quasi paura della forza di questo amore che non riesco in nessun modo a controllare e quelle due parole l’hanno reso reale, tangibile.

 _‘You're the light, you're the night_  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much’

Credo di averlo ferito quando non gli ho risposto, anche se poi dopo l’ultimo giorno di test ho cercato di rimediare portandolo fuori a cena e poi abbiamo passato la prima notte insieme. Non abbiamo fatto molto in realtà e sempre per colpa mia. Non perché io non desideri Marc, anzi, è proprio il contrario. Lo desidero talmente tanto che voglio che la nostra prima volta insieme sia indimenticabile.

Per questo ho organizzato questa fuga romantica, in un posto dove nessuno farà caso a noi due, lontano da amici, fratelli e membri dei nostri team che possano vederci. Porterò Marc ovunque vorrà, a Sentosa sulle montagne russe o allo zoo, era super eccitato quando gli ho detto dove saremmo andati perché è uno di questi posti che voleva vedere ma non ne ha ancora avuto la possibilità.

Per oggi siamo rimasti a Marina Bay dov’è il nostro hotel, abbiamo mangiato i ‘satay’ come la gente del posto e ammirato lo spettacolo dei super alberi illuminati, Marc sembrava un bambino al luna park e vederlo sorridere così, mentre non ha mai lasciato la mia mano per un secondo è la cosa più bella del mondo.

Ma ora siamo in camera, uno di fronte all’altro, perfettamente consapevoli di quello che succederà e sembra come se il mondo intorno a noi sia sospeso. Lui si morde il labbro, è nervoso. Appoggio la mano sul suo cuore che sta battendo molto più forte del solito.

“Hai paura?”

“Forse un po’… è che mi sembra un sogno, ho aspettato questo momento per tanto tempo.”

Gli prendo una mano e la porto al mio cuore, che batte forte come il suo. Perché anch’io non posso negare di essere abbastanza terrorizzato dal passo che stiamo per compiere.

“Lo senti? Anch’io ho paura… ma non c’è niente al mondo che voglio più di questo. Non sono mai stato con un altro uomo ma sono sicuro che sarà fantastico, perché tu sei incredibile, stare con te è meraviglioso e io ti amo, Marc.”

 _'You're the fear, I don't care_  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life'

Lui fa un lungo sospiro, come se aspettasse le mie parole per lasciarsi completamente andare e il suo sorriso torna ad illuminargli il viso. Io lo bacio, lo bacio mettendoci dentro tutto me stesso e questo sconvolgente sentimento che mi ha aperto un mondo nuovo e bellissimo.

La tensione lascia il posto alla passione e all’amore, guardo il suo corpo nudo perfetto e invitante che mi aspetta e mi perdo completamente in lui, non lascio mai i suoi occhi mentre lo preparo, so che guardarmi lo aiuta a rilassarsi e poi lo bacio perché so che i miei baci sono la sua droga, me l’ha detto più di una volta.

E quando poi sono dentro di lui, tutto ha un senso. Questo è il mio posto nel mondo. Troviamo subito un ritmo nostro, sembra che siamo fatti per questo, per amarci. I nostri corpi combaciano perfettamente e tutto viene naturale ad entrambi.

L’esplosione del nostro orgasmo mi lascia senza fiato, tutto è annebbiato intorno a me. Non ho mai provato niente del genere!

Riapro gli occhi e Marc sta piangendo, con le mani saldamente dentro ai miei ricci che so che adora.

“Stai bene? Cosa c’è? Ti ho fatto male?”

Lui sorride e scuote la testa.

“E’ stato perfetto, assolutamente perfetto! Scusami… è che non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia… ti amo…”

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, temevo di aver rovinato tutto anche se mi sembrava che fossimo andati alla grande. Asciugo le sue lacrime con le mie dita e i miei baci, rimane solo quel suo sorriso che ormai è parte integrante della mia vita e vorrei non gli sparisse mai. Non so davvero perché io abbia aspettato così tanto prima di lasciarmi andare a tutto questo, ho perso un sacco di tempo dietro alle mie paure e ai mie dubbi quando lui mi chiedeva solo di amarlo così. Ma ora passerò ogni singolo giorno della mia vita a recuperare.

 _'Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?'

(LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO - [Ellie Goulding](https://www.google.it/search?q=Ellie+Goulding&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3sDBITy4xWsTK55qTk5mq4J5fmpOSmZcOAN7_IhAfAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwis1bzqhtzhAhWkoXEKHdWKDw0QMTAAegQIChAF))

 

_MARC POV_

Ci siamo addormentati senza neanche rendercene conto e quando riapro gli occhi, tutto quello che riesco ad avvertire è Valentino.   
La sensazione della sua pelle contro la mia, le sue labbra che solo poche ore fa avevano preso possesso del mio corpo... sento ancora tutto mentre sono tra le sue braccia, il mio corpo indolenzito che mi ricorda che ogni cosa che ho vissuto è reale. Che Valentino è reale ed è qui con me.

E il mio cuore batte in un modo assurdo mentre lo guardo e mi prendo tutto il tempo del mondo per farlo perché con la luce della città che entra dalla finestra dell’albergo sembra un angelo.

Ha l’espressione rilassata e un sorriso dolcissimo sul viso, i capelli ricci sparpagliati sul cuscino e un succhiotto fa bella mostra di se sul suo collo. Di solito facciamo molta attenzione a non lasciare segni evidenti dei nostri incontri, ma ieri sera non sono proprio riuscito a trattenermi, lui era mio.

Arrossisco al pensiero di quello che abbiamo fatto solo poche ore fa…

E’ come vivere in un sogno. Quando gli ho detto che lo amo, dopo il Gala a Valencia e lui aveva semplicemente sgranato gli occhi, avevo avuto paura di aver rovinato tutto. Ero senza fiato fino a quando Vale non mi aveva stretto così forte tra le sue braccia, come se avesse paura che potessi andare via da lui.

Ma come potrei mai voler andar via dall’uomo che amo?

Non gliel’ho più detto, lasciando che la paura mi frenasse, anche se Vale ha cercato in tutti i modi di farsi perdonare, portandomi a cena fuori. E andava bene, perché se era con me bastava quello.

Quando mi ha chiesto di andare via con lui dopo i test non ci ho pensato un secondo, sono corso da lui.

E ora siamo qui, neanche il luogo in cui siamo ha più importanza perché sono tra le sue braccia ed è qui che voglio passare il resto della mia vita.  
  
_‘I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

 _Not knowing what it was_  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine’

Resto ancora qui fermo a guardarlo. Valentino racchiude in sé una bellezza che non tutti riescono a vedere o a cogliere, lo vedono solo per lo sportivo ma non per il meraviglioso uomo che è. Sono fortunato ad essere l’unico, ora, a poterlo vedere in questo modo… mi basta allungare una mano e posso sfiorargli il viso.

Ha detto che mi ama, lo ha detto prima di baciarmi e me l’ha ripetuto a bassa voce mentre si faceva spazio dentro di me per la prima volta.  
Lui mi ama!

Il mio cuore riprende a battere all’impazzata mentre mi stringo a lui e lo sento ricambiare la mia stretta.

“Va tutto bene?”

Ha la voce impastata dal sonno e mi dà un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.

Sorrido perché è tutto perfetto in questo momento e sono felice. Felice mentre mi sporgo appena verso le sue labbra per rubargli ancora un bacio. Felice mentre lo sento tirarmi maggiormente contro il suo corpo eliminando lo spazio tra di noi.

Sono felice semplicemente perché lui mi ama.

Facciamo di nuovo l’amore e penso che niente possa essere più perfetto di questa notte passata insieme.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person'

(PERFECT – Ed Sheeran)  


 

** LE MANS – 18 Maggio 2014 **

 

_VALE POV_

Se qualcuno mi chiedesse ora cos’è la felicità, saprei esattamente cosa rispondere: fare la cosa che ami con la persona che ami.

Nel mio caso specifico, guidare la mia M1 come ho sempre saputo fare, portandola al limite, portandola davanti a lottare con Jorge, Dani e Marc. Che è il secondo elemento dell’equazione della felicità per me. Perché poter condividere quella che è stata la passione della mia vita con l’uomo che la sta rendendo migliore è indescrivibile.

Anche quando non riesco ad essere sul podio con lui, mi godo i suoi trionfi e i suoi record. Ogni sua vittoria è anche mia perché lui condivide tutto con me e io mi sento parte di qualcosa di importante e quel qualcosa siamo noi due.

Noi due che ci amiamo ad alta velocità, che non riusciamo a stare lontani uno dall’altro e anche quando siamo in mezzo a centinaia di persone e davanti a milioni di telespettatori, riusciamo ad essere solamente noi nella nostra bolla d’amore.

E non mi interessa chi c’è con noi sul podio (anche se per fortuna spesso è Dani che sa di noi ed è una delle più belle persone che io abbia mai conosciuto) perché quando ci abbracciamo, quando ci rovesciamo addosso lo champagne, ci stiamo amando ed esistiamo solo io e Marc.

 _'Altro che il luna park, altro che il cinema_  
Altro che internet, altro che l'opera  
Altro che il Vaticano altro che Superman  
Altro che chiacchiere

_Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te_

_Io e te  
Che ci abbracciamo forte'_

_  
_ ** MUGELLO – 10 Giugno 2014 **

_MARC POV_

Siamo di nuovo sul podio insieme.

Un mare giallo davanti a noi e Valentino mi sta guardando. E’ da quando abbiamo lasciato il Parc Fermé che cerca una scusa per toccarmi o starmi vicino, leggo nei suoi occhi quanto sia fiero di me e sento l’urgenza di baciarlo qui, davanti a tutti.

Perché non può guardarmi in quel modo e pretendere che il mio cuore non esploda per tutto quello che è in grado di farmi provare o pensare che io non voglia baciarlo.

Ho lottato fino alla fine per vincere e sono così soddisfatto che non so come smettere di sorridere.

Non so come abbiamo fatto ad arrivare indenni nella camera di Vale dopo tutti i doveri del dopo gara, le sue labbra sulle mie, il mio corpo intrappolato dal suo contro il muro.

Infilo le mani tra i suoi capelli stringendoli per non farlo allontanare da me anche quando ci stacchiamo per prendere fiato, il suo respiro sulle labbra e le sue mani sotto la mia maglietta mi fanno rabbrividire.

“Ti voglio.”

Lo sussurro contro le sue labbra sentendo il suo corpo reagire immediatamente.  
   
_‘Ho preso la chitarra senza saper suonare_  
Volevo dirtelo, adesso stai a sentire  
Non ti confondere prima di andartene  
Devi sapere che

 _Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te’_ __  
  
Valentino è sopra di me e io sono pronto ad accoglierlo ancora una volta, inarco la schiena lasciando che la sensazione di questo momento prenda il sopravvento su tutto il resto.

Facciamo l’amore lentamente, mentre fuori diventa sera.

E posso vincere tutte le gare del mondo o il mondiale ancora una volta ma nulla potrà mai competere con la sensazione che provo quando ci amiamo.

L’orgasmo ci travolge ogni volta completamente e mi ritrovo a tremare tra le sue braccia.

Abbiamo il fiato corto e quando alzo gli occhi per guardarlo, Valentino ha lo stesso sguardo che aveva qualche ora fa sul podio. Gli accarezzo il viso lentamente prima di baciare ancora una volta le sue labbra.

“Non dovresti guardarmi in quel modo quando siamo con altre persone.”

Lo sussurro strusciando appena le labbra contro la sua guancia.

“Perché?”

“Perché quando lo fai ho voglia di baciarti e il mio cuore batte così forte che se tutti rimanessero in silenzio lo sentirebbero.”

Ride, Valentino. E io con lui.

Potrò vincere altre cento gare ma niente sarà mai come averlo nella mia vita.

 _‘Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang_  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te’

 

** INDIANAPOLIS – 10 Agosto 2014 **

_VALE POV_

E la perfezione? Ecco, la perfezione la definirei come la felicità di prima moltiplicata all’infinito.

Perfezione è ritrovarmi abbracciato a Marc nel nostro letto dopo la sua decima vittoria di fila, è poter dire di aver condiviso la gioia del podio con lui per sei volte, è averlo fatto entrare nella mia vita completamente.

L’ho portato al Ranch, gli ho spiegato dell’Academy e della VR46, gli ho aperto le porte del mio mondo e lui ci si è infilato con tutta la sua energia, la sua felicità, il suo essere un iperattivo ragazzo di ventuno anni che ha il mondo ai suoi piedi ma a cui basta poter stare sul divano con me a guardare un film per essere felice.

 _'Io e te, io e te_  
Che andiamo contro vento  
Io e te, io e te  
Che stiamo in movimento  
Io e te, io e te  
Che abbiamo fatto un sogno  
Che volavamo insieme  
Che abbiamo fatto tutto  
E tutto c'è da fare  
Che siamo ancora in piedi  
In mezzo a questa strada  
Io e te, io e te, io e te'

La perfezione è questo amore che ci lega, è conoscere ogni centimetro del corpo di Marc e sapere come portarlo oltre il limite del piacere, vederlo lasciarsi andare completamente quando siamo insieme, cercare il suo sorriso in una giornata storta perché basta quello per raddrizzarla.

“A cosa stai pensando?”

Me lo chiede serio, forse si è preoccupato perché mi ha visto perso nei miei pensieri, che sono pieni di lui.

“A te, a noi.”

“Io ci penso in continuazione, sai? A noi intendo. A come siamo diventati una cosa sola, a come riesco a capire quello che pensi senza che me lo dici e a come tu fai lo stesso. A come una cosa che pensavo fosse la fantasia di un ragazzino innamorato è diventata così reale, grande e meravigliosa da essere l’unica cosa che voglio.”

Non credo sia possibile essere più felici e amare qualcuno più di come siamo felici e ci amiamo noi.

_'Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te_

_Ho preso la chitarra senza saper suonare_  
È bello vivere anche se si sta male  
Volevo dirtelo perché ce l'ho nel cuore  
Son sicurissimo, amore'

 

** DA QUALCHE PARTE IN RIVIERA – 20 Agosto 2014 **

_MARC POV_

Che rumore fa la felicità?

Se me lo chiedessero, risponderei dicendo che è il rumore di una vecchia macchina, con il mare in sottofondo e la risata di Valentino. Con in più la sensazione del sale sulla pelle e le nostre dita intrecciate.

Potrebbe anche essere il rumore del mio cuore impazzito, sì, un cuore innamorato, ecco che rumore fa la felicità.

Non so neanche dove siamo esattamente, Vale mi ha svegliato stamattina dicendomi di mettere il costume e che non saremmo rimasti al Ranch. Mi ha chiesto di scappare con lui e io l’ho semplicemente baciato come risposta.

 _‘Io e te, io e te  
Che abbiamo fatto un sogno  
Che volavamo insieme  
Che abbiamo fatto tutto  
E tutto c'è da fare  
Che siamo ancora in piedi  
In mezzo a questa strada  
Io e te, io e te, io e te’_ __  
  


E ora eccoci qui, su una strada che non conosco con il vento tra i capelli, le nostre dita intrecciate sulla mia gamba e il resto del mondo fuori dalla macchina.  
Una canzone alla radio che non conosco parla di uno spettacolo più grande del Big Bang, sembra quasi che parli di noi due.

Vale canta a squarcia gola e rido, lo fa anche lui poco dopo.  


Non so se possa esistere qualcosa di più bello.

Non smetterei mai di guardarlo, perché in momenti come questo esiste solo l’uomo Valentino Rossi ed è meglio di tutto quello che ho mai visto, il mio uomo, che amo e che mi ama.

E la canzone continua, cresce di ritmo e anche se non capisco tutto quello che dice, sembra che ogni parola mi si imprima addosso.

Sono felice, di quella felicità che solo il mare può darti in un giorno d’Agosto quando in Romagna fa troppo caldo anche per pensare. Di quella felicità che sento sulla pelle quando Valentino mi prende la mano perché neanche mentre guida riesce a non farlo.

Non gli ho mai detto che per me è lo stesso, che gli terrei sempre la mano, ma credo che lo sappia.

Sono felice di quella felicità che il vento tra i capelli e una canzone che passa per caso alla radio mentre siamo in macchina sa darmi, quella felicità che sa di casa. Di abitudine.

Quella felicità fatta di Vale che canta con il sole ad illuminargli il viso e un sorriso meraviglioso stampato addosso mentre la Romagna ci scorre accanto in silenzio.

Questa potrebbe essere la felicità, il suo rumore, la sensazione che ti lascia sulla pelle.

Tutto qui, chiuso in una macchina con una canzone che vorrei non finisse mai.  


_'Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang_  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te'

(IL PIU’ GRANDE SPETTACOLO DOPO IL BIG BANG – Jovanotti)

****

** MOTEGI – 12 Ottobre 2014 **

_VALE POV_

E proprio quando pensi che non possa andare meglio. Succede. Su una pista dove ho vinto tanto, Marc ottiene il suo secondo titolo mondiale consecutivo e siamo di nuovo sul podio insieme. Non credo di aver mai visto Jorge così tanto arrabbiato come oggi, perché lui ha vinto ma noi non l’abbiamo neppure considerato…

Dovrei essere arrabbiato anch’io perché Marc mi ha tolto i miei primati, ma non riesco ad esserne geloso, lo amo troppo e l’orgoglio di poter dire che quest’uomo fantastico capace di vincere il mondiale con tre gare ancora da disputare è mio mi fa esplodere il cuore di felicità.

E forse non è come poter vincere il mio decimo titolo, ma c’è un pezzo di me dentro questa vittoria, Marc me lo dice in continuazione.

Stanotte sarà solo per noi due, per lui che è il migliore del mondo ho preparato qualcosa all’altezza. I festeggiamenti con la sua squadra dovranno aspettare, per fortuna Dani e il manager di Marc che sanno di noi mi hanno aiutato ad averlo tutto per me…

Ho preso la suite all’ultimo piano dell’hotel più esclusivo della città, abbiamo la nostra vasca di acqua termale con un piccolo giardino zen sulla terrazza, le pareti di vetro che ci permettono di guardare le luci della città senza essere visti, lenzuola di seta sul nostro futon dove faremo l’amore fino a crollare sfiniti per la felicità.

 _'It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous_  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you   
Where we'll both fall far in love

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you   
I'm on the edge with you'

“Se qualcuno mi avesse detto un anno fa che avrei celebrato il mio secondo titolo al mio secondo anno  in MotoGP con l’amore della mia vita, non ci avrei creduto!”

“Un anno fa eravamo solo all’inizio… ma tu stavi già facendo la storia. Ora tu sei a pieno titolo una leggenda e noi siamo una coppia innamorata.”

“Lo sai che non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza di te?”

“Non è vero, sei nato per correre e vincere. Mi supererai e io non potrò che esserne fiero.”

Marc mi guarda come se stessi dicendo una cosa assurda, ma io lo so che anche lui è perfettamente consapevole di poter arrivare ovunque con il suo talento e quella moto. Mi piace però che voglia rendermi partecipe dei suoi successi, che mi consideri importante anche per quello.

Mi godo questo momento, perché finora è andato tutto bene ma il mare non potrà sempre essere calmo, arriverà il giorno in cui saremo messi alla prova e vedremo se saremo in grado di non superare il limite oltre il quale tutta questa felicità non potrà più bastare…

_'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you'_

(THE EDGE OF GLORY – Lady Gaga)

 

** VALENCIA – 9 Novembre 2014 **

_MARC POV_

Quando mi sono innamorato di Valentino non stavo cercando l’amore.  


Ero troppo piccolo anche solo per pensare di potermi innamorare per davvero, ma è successo e se potessi tornare indietro non cambierei un solo attimo di tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme.

Ogni piccola discussione, ogni piccolo dramma.  
Tutte le cose che ci hanno portato a questo momento.

Non stavo cercando l’amore la prima volta che l’ho incontrato, ma forse l’amore ha trovato me quando ha messo Valentino sulla mia strada, non lo so.

So solo che ora sono qui davanti allo specchio cercando di sistemarmi al meglio per il Galà e Valentino è in giro per la stanza, cercando di sistemarsi la camicia.

Mi giro a guardarlo, lo faccio in continuazione, senza un motivo, solo per essere sicuro che tutto questo è reale.

Perché non è sempre bello tra di noi, le discussioni non mancano ma troviamo sempre un modo per amarci, come se ci fosse chissà quale forza a legarci.

 _‘I've been reading books of old_  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list’

 _  
_ Non stavo cercando Valentino quando lui mi ha trovato, nonostante sapessi di amarlo in qualche modo. Ma lui è diventato in poco tempo la persona da cui volevo imparare tutto e poi l’uomo che mi sono ritrovato ad amare, l’unico con cui condividere ogni momento felice e ogni attimo triste.

E’ la persona che non vorrei mai smettere di baciare.

Lui mi ha trovato e nonostante tutti i suoi dubbi all’inizio, ha deciso di amarmi. Non riesco ancora a spiegarmelo, ma mi fa sorridere.

Si muove tra le mie cose come se fosse sempre stato qui, con me, cercando tra i suoi e i miei vestiti qualcosa che non so. Non pensavo che lui sarebbe riuscito così in fretta ad incastrarsi perfettamente nel mio mondo.

Valentino mi è entrato sotto pelle, senza neanche chiedermi il permesso e si è preso ogni cosa. Ho rischiato tutto quando ho deciso di non arrendermi con lui, è stato come un salto nel vuoto.  
_  
__‘But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss’

Ho paura di perdere tutto questo, di perdere lui ma cerco di metterla da parte anche se è parte di noi.

So che non sarà sempre tutto perfetto, che ci saranno dei momenti in cui tutto quello che vorremo è urlare e lasciar perdere tutto, è normale, succede in tutte le coppie.

Eppure non riesco a smettere di sorridere mentre Valentino mi si avvicina, mettendosi in posa perché io possa guardarlo. Quel vestito elegante disegna perfettamente il suo corpo ed è bellissimo.

Ci saranno momenti difficili, in cui lottare per stare insieme sarà faticoso, ma so che non dureranno per sempre, perché l’amore che ci lega è troppo forte per poter sparire. Perché io voglio tutto questo, voglio lui.

E lo vorrò sempre, anche tra un milione di anni.  


_'Oh, I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this'

(SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS – Coldplay and The Chainsmokers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci vorrà un po' per il 2015 perché né io né Marinella siamo pronte ad affrontare tutto il dolore che ha portato ai Rosquez...


	4. 2014 (English translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year of Love, in capital letters. Marc and Vale are living in a love bubble... <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the song is an Italian song from Jovanotti, Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang.   
> I didn't translate it because I think it won't make much sense in English... but trust me when I say it is perfect for them in Italian because it talks about a couple that is better than anything else, like Marc and Vale were back in 2014.

** SINGAPORE – February 9th 2014 **

_VALE POV_

We are on the plane that will take us from Kuala Lumpur to Singapore and I can't stop smiling. I’ll have Marc all to myself for three days after the first test session of the year, three days in which I will be able to show him how much I love him.

I owe it to him, because he told me he loves me in Valencia, when we took a moment during the Gala to celebrate just the two of us. I was too shaken by the effect that those words had on me to reply. I’ve been told ‘I love you’ other times before, by people who I thought I loved back but it had never felt that powerful. I was terrified by the strength of this love that I can’t control and the three words made it real, tangible.

_‘You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much’_

 

I think I hurt him when I didn't answer, even though after the last day of testing I tried to fix it by taking him out to dinner. But I knew it couldn’t be enough and I planned this romantic getaway because I can’t deny that I want him, so much that I want our first time to be unforgettable.

Here no one will care about us, we’re far from friends, brothers and members of our teams who can see us. I'll take Marc wherever he wants, to Sentosa on the rollercoaster or to the Zoo, he was super excited when I told him where we were going because it's one of the places he wanted to visit.

Today we stayed at Marina Bay, we ate ‘satay’ like locals do and admired the Super Trees sound and lights show. Marc looked like a kid at the carnival and seeing him smiling, never leaving the hold on my hand, is the most beautiful feeling in the world.

We’re in our room now, facing each other, knowing exactly what’s going to happen and it seems as if the world around us is suspended. He bites his lip, he's nervous. I place my hand on his heart that’s beating faster than usual.

"Are you scared?"

"Maybe a little... it's like a dream, I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

I take his hand and place it above my heart that beats as fast as his, ‘cause I can’t deny that I’m afraid too, this is going to be a huge step to take in our relationship.

"Can you feel it? I’m scared too... but there’s nothing in the world I want more than this. I have never been with another man but I am sure it will be fantastic, because you are incredible, being with you is wonderful and I love you, Marc. "

 _‘You're the fear, I don't care_  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life’

He releases a deep sigh, as if he was waiting for me to saying ‘I love you’ to let go completely and his smile returns. I kiss him, putting all of myself in this kiss.

Passion and love take control over our bodies and minds, I look at his perfect and inviting naked body waiting for me and I completely lose myself in Marc, never stopping to look at him while I prepare him, because I know it relaxes him. I kiss him again, for he told me my kisses are like a drug to him.

And when I’m inside Marc, everything makes sense. This is my place in the world. We immediately find a rhythm, like we are made for this, to love each other. Our bodies fit together perfectly and everything feels natural.

The explosion of our orgasms leaves me breathless, everything is clouded around me. I've never experienced anything like this!

I open my eyes and Marc is crying, his hands firmly inside my curls that I know he loves.

"Are you ok? What's up? Did I hurt you?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"It was perfect, absolutely perfect! I'm sorry... I've never been so happy in my life... I love you..."

I sigh relieved, I was afraid I ruined everything. I wipe his tears with my fingers and my kisses, leaving only his smile that is now part of my life, a smile I want to see always on Marc’s face. I really don't know why I waited so long before surrendering to my feelings, I wasted so much time with my fears and my doubts when he only asked me to love him like that. But now I'll spend every single day of my life to make it up to Marc.

 _'Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?'

(LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO - [Ellie Goulding](https://www.google.it/search?q=Ellie+Goulding&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3sDBITy4xWsTK55qTk5mq4J5fmpOSmZcOAN7_IhAfAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwis1bzqhtzhAhWkoXEKHdWKDw0QMTAAegQIChAF))

 

_MARC POV_

We fell asleep without even realizing it and when I open my eyes, all I can feel is Valentino.

The feeling of his skin against mine, his lips that only a few hours ago were everywhere on me... I still feel everything while I'm in his arms, my aching body reminds me that it really happened, that Valentino is actually with me.

And my heart beats crazily while I look at him, taking all the time in the world to do it because, with the lights of the city coming through the hotel window, he looks like an angel.

He’s relaxed and has a very sweet smile on his face, curly hair scattered on the pillow and a hickey on his neck. We usually are very careful not to leave marks during our encounters, but last night I just couldn't stop myself, he was mine.

I blush at the thought of what we did just a few hours ago...

It’s like living in a dream. When I told him that I loved him after the Gala in Valencia and he stared at me without saying a word, I was afraid I had ruined everything. But then he held me tight in his arms, as if he was afraid I could run away from him.

How could I ever leave the man I love?

I didn't tell him the words again too afraid to lose him, even if Vale tried to make up taking me out to dinner. And it was fine, because him being with me was enough.

When he asked me to leave with him after the tests, I didn't think about it for a second, I ran to him.

And now we're here, in a place that has lost his importance because the only thing that matters is that I'm in his arms and that's where I want to spend the rest of my life.

  
_‘I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

 _Not knowing what it was_  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine’

 

I keep on looking at him, enchanted by Valentino’ beauty, something not everyone can see. People look at him as a great sportsman but I have the privilege to see also the wonderful man he is. And he’s just at an arm reach from me…

He said he loves me, whispering it again when he was taking me for the first time.

He loves me!

My heart starts beating wildly again as I hug him and I feel him return my grip.

"Everything is alright?"

His voice is sleepy, he gives me a small kiss on the forehead.

I smile because everything is perfect right now and I'm happy. Happy as I lean over to steal another kiss, as I feel him pulling me closer until there’s no more space between us.

I'm happy just because he loves me.

We make love again and I really think nothing can be more perfect than this night we spent together.

 _‘_ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person’

(PERFECT – Ed Sheeran)  


 

** LE MANS – May 18th 2014 **

_VALE POV_

If someone asks me what happiness is to me now, I’d say it’s doing what I love the most with the person I love.

In my case, riding my M1 like I know I can, bringing it to fight with Jorge, Dani and Marc. Who is the second element of the equation of happiness for me. Because being able to share the greatest passion of my life with the man who is making it better is indescribable.

Even when I can't be on the podium with him, I enjoy his triumphs and his records. Every win Marc takes is mine too because he shares it with me and I feel part of something important and that something is us.

We’re living our love at high speed and even when we are with hundreds of people around us, we are able to create our love bubble.

And I don't care who is with us on the podium because when we hug, showering the other with the Champagne there is only me and Marc.

 _'Altro che il luna park, altro che il cinema_  
Altro che internet, altro che l'opera  
Altro che il Vaticano altro che Superman  
Altro che chiacchiere

_Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te_

_Io e te  
Che ci abbracciamo forte'_

_  
_ ** MUGELLO – June 10th 2014 **

_MARC POV_

We're back on the podium together.

A sea of yellow flags in front of us and Valentino looking at me. Ever since we left Parc Fermé he’s looking for an excuse to touch me or stay close to me, I can read in his eyes how proud he is of me and I feel the urgent need to kiss him right here, in front of everyone.

He can't just look at me that way and pretend that my heart doesn't explode for all the love he makes me feel.

I don't know how we managed to reach Vale's room after all the post-race duties, his lips on mine, my body trapped against the wall.

I put my hands in his hair, to keep him in place, not to let a millimetre between us even when we have to catch our breath, our lips so close I can feel him panting while he slides his hands under my shirt, making me shiver.

"I want you."

I whisper it against his lips, feeling his body reacting immediately.

   
_‘Ho preso la chitarra senza saper suonare_  
Volevo dirtelo, adesso stai a sentire  
Non ti confondere prima di andartene  
Devi sapere che

 _Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te’_ __  
  
Valentino is on top of me and I’m ready to welcome him once more, letting my lust to take control of me.

We make love slowly, while it’s getting darker outside.

I can win all the races and another championship but nothing could ever compete with the way I feel when we make love.

The orgasm overwhelms us completely every time and I find myself shaking in his arms.

We’re both panting and when I look up at him, Valentino has the same look he had a few hours ago on the podium. I caress his face slowly before kissing his lips once more.

"You shouldn't look at me that way when we're with other people."

I whisper it, rubbing my lips against his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because when you do that, I want to kiss you and my heart beats so hard that if everyone stays silent I’m sure they’d hear it."

We laugh at it.

I will be able to win other thousand races but nothing will ever be like having him in my life.

 _‘Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang_  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te’

 

** INDIANAPOLIS – August 10th 2014 **

_VALE POV_

What’s perfection?

Perfection is lying in Marc’s embrace in our bed after his tenth win in a row, is sharing six of these moments with him on the podium, is having in my life completely.

I took him to the Ranch, we talked about  the Academy and VR46, I opened the doors of my world to him and he came in with all the energy and happiness that an hyperactive twenty-year-old boy can have.

 _'Io e te, io e te_  
Che andiamo contro vento  
Io e te, io e te  
Che stiamo in movimento  
Io e te, io e te  
Che abbiamo fatto un sogno  
Che volavamo insieme  
Che abbiamo fatto tutto  
E tutto c'è da fare  
Che siamo ancora in piedi  
In mezzo a questa strada  
Io e te, io e te, io e te'

 

Perfection is this love between us, is knowing every inch of Marc's body and how to bring him over te edge of pleasure, is searching for his smile on a bad day because he can make it right.

"What are you thinking about?"

He asks me seriously, worried because he saw me lost in my thoughts.

"About you, about us."

"I think about us all the time, you know? How we’re able to understand each other without even saying a word, how something I thought was just the fantasy of a fanboy has become so real and important to be the only thing that I really want. "

I don't think it's possible to be happier than us and love someone more than we love each other.

_'Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te_

_Ho preso la chitarra senza saper suonare_  
È bello vivere anche se si sta male  
Volevo dirtelo perché ce l'ho nel cuore  
Son sicurissimo, amore'

 

** Somewhere by the Adriatic Sea – August 20th 2014 **

_MARC POV_

What is the sound of happiness?

It’s the sound of an old car, with the sea in the background and Valentino's laughter. Mixed with the sensation of the salt on our skin and our fingers intertwined.

It could also be the sound of my crazy heartbeat. Yes, a heart beating crazily when is in love, that's the sound of happiness.

I don't even know where we arey, Vale woke me up this morning telling me to wear the swimwear because we wouldn't stay at the Ranch. 

_‘Io e te, io e te  
Che abbiamo fatto un sogno  
Che volavamo insieme  
Che abbiamo fatto tutto  
E tutto c'è da fare  
Che siamo ancora in piedi  
In mezzo a questa strada  
Io e te, io e te, io e te’_ __  
  


And now we’re here, driving on a road I’ve never been before, the wind in my hair, our fingers intertwined on my leg and the rest of the world outside the car.

An Italian song on the radio talks about a show bigger than the Big Bang, it seems like it’s been written for us.

Vale sings loudly, he knows that song because it’s from a famous Italian singer he’s friend with. I laugh and he does it too.

I don't know if there can be anything more beautiful than this, sharing moments of normal life with Valentino Rossi, my man, the one I love and who loves me back.

The song goes on, the rhythm increases and even if I don't understand everything it says, it seems that every word is imprinted on me.

I’m happy. With that happiness that a day at the seaside can bring on a hot August day, that happiness that the feeling of Valentino’s hand on mine even when he drives makes me feel.

It’s a happiness made by simple things, like the wind  in my hair, a song on the radio that I wish would never end, Vale’s face enlightened by the sun, his smile. A happiness that feels like home.

 _'Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang_  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang  
Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang siamo noi io e te'

(IL PIU’ GRANDE SPETTACOLO DOPO IL BIG BANG – Jovanotti)

****

** MOTEGI – October 12th 2014 **

_VALE POV_

_Just when yo_ u think it can't get any better, it happens. On a track where I won a lot, Marc gets his second  world title in MotoGP and we're back on the podium together. I don't think I've ever seen Jorge as angry as today, because he won but we didn't even consider him ...

I should be angry too because Marc took my records away from me, but I can't be jealous. I love him too much and I’m so proud that such a wonderful man, able to win the championship with three races still to go is mine.

Maybe it's not like being able to win my tenth title, but there's a piece of me in this victory, as Marc keeps on telling me.

Tonight it will be only for the two of us, for him who is the best in the world I have prepared something at his height. The celebrations with his team will have to wait, luckily Dani and Marc's manager know about us and helped me to have him all for me...

I booked the suite on the roof top of the most exclusive hotel in the city, we have our whirlpool with thermal water with a small zen garden on the terrace, glass walls all around the room that grant us a spectacular view of the city lights without being seen, silk sheets on our futon where we will make love all night long.

 _'It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous_  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you   
Where we'll both fall far in love

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you   
I'm on the edge with you'

 

"If someone told me one year ago that I would celebrate my second title in my second year in MotoGP with the love of my life, I wouldn't have believed it!"

"A year ago we had just started... now, you are a legend in our sport and we are a couple in love."

"You know I could never do it without you, right?"

"I doubt it, you’re born to ride and win. You will be greater than me and I’ll be proud of you."

Marc looks at me as if I’m saying a non-sense but I know he’s perfectly aware that he can achieve anything with his talent and that bike. However, I like that he wants to share his successes with me.

I enjoy this moment, because so far everything has been perfect but the sea cannot always be calm, the day will come when a storm will hit us and we’ll see if this happiness will be enough to get through it...

_'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you'_

(THE EDGE OF GLORY – Lady Gaga)

 

** VALENCIA – November 9th 2014 **

_MARC POV_

When I fell for Valentino I wasn't looking for love.

I was too young but it happened anyway and if I could turn back time, I wouldn't change a single moment we lived together, including every little discussion, every little drama. That’s what brought us where we are now.

I wasn't looking for love but love found me, putting Valentino on my way.

I’m here, in front of the mirror in my room, trying to fix my tie for the Gala and Vale is with me. I turn to look at him, searching for something amongst our mixed clothes, smiling at how this has become so familiar.

Even when we discuss or find ourselves falling apart, we always find a way to love each other, as if there’s some kind of supernatural strength that connects us.

 _‘I've been reading books of old_  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list’

 _  
_ Valentino has quickly become  the only one with whom I want to share every happy and sad moment of my life, the man I never want to stop kissing.

He found me and despite all his doubts at the beginning, he decided to love me.

Hand now he’s part of my world fitting perfectly into it, moving around in my room as if he had always been here.

He got under my skin, without asking for my permission and he took everything.

 _  
__‘But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss’

I risked a lot when I decided not to give up on him and I can’t deny I'm afraid of losing all of this, of losing him.

I know it won’t always be perfect, that there will be moments when all we’ll want is to let it all go, it's normal, it happens in all couples.

Yet I can't stop smiling when Valentino approaches me, posing so that I can take a look at his beautiful body, perfectly wrapped in that elegant suit.

There will be difficult moments, in which we’ll be tired of fighting to be together, but I know they won’t last forever, because the love between us is too strong. Because I want this, I want him now and even in a million years.

 

 _'Oh, I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this'

(SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS – Coldplay and The Chainsmokers)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take some time to post 2015 because both Marinella and I are not ready to face all the angst and the pain it brought them... not yet...


	5. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose vanno lentamente a pezzi e l'amore non basta ad impedire il disastro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'abbiamo fatta ma è stata durissima. Siamo un po' provate dopo aver rivissuto gli eventi del 2015 ma adesso ci aspettano due anni di tranquillità prima della prossima mazzata...
> 
> Il capitolo è un po' lungo ma dividerlo per farlo più corto non avrebbe avuto senso. Del resto, sono successe talmente tante cose quell'anno che non si poteva fare diversamente.

** ASSEN – 27 Giugno 2015 **

_VALE POV_

Il peggiore dei miei incubi si è materializzato oggi… ho voluto ignorare i segnali, non ho dato ascolto a chi mi diceva di stare in guardia, ho creduto davvero che l’amore potesse bastare ma non posso più fare finta di niente.

E questo rischia di spezzarmi proprio quando invece devo essere al meglio di me stesso. Perché fa male e non posso più far finta che non sia così.

Pensavo che dopo l’Argentina fossimo tornati come prima, certo, Marc era rimasto arrabbiato un paio di giorni ma poi ne avevamo parlato e dopo il podio insieme a Jerez, sembrava che niente fosse cambiato.

Poi però sono arrivati i suoi due ‘zero’ al Mugello e Barcellona e lì avrei dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava, che quando Marc mi diceva che andava tutto bene ed era felice per me che sono sempre stato sul podio non era del tutto sincero. Ho scambiato il suo essere distante con la rabbia per la consapevolezza di essere quasi certamente fuori dalla lotta per il mondiale.

Non volevo vederci nient’altro quando invece avrebbe dovuto suonarmi il campanello d’allarme. Perché io ci sono sempre stato per lui quando vinceva e le cose invece per me erano difficili, mi veniva naturale condividere la sua gioia anche se avrei voluto urlare per la frustrazione. E’ questo che fanno le coppie che si amano, giusto? Si supportano nei momenti no e condividono quelli sì, senza invidia, perché la vittoria di uno è sempre e comunque anche quella dell’altro.

 _‘Let me hold you_  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

 _When I love you_  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

 _Whoa it tears me up_  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay’

La sua guida di oggi e le parole dopo la gara sono la conferma dei sospetti che ho sempre cercato di tenere chiusi in un angolo della mia mente perché non volevo credere fossero veri. Il vincitore morale? Ma che cazzo vuol dire di sentirsi il vincitore morale della gara? Mi ha buttato fuori, deliberatamente. Non poteva farcela a sorpassarmi e ha tentato una cosa che sapeva di non poter fare senza che io sparissi… e ok, forse sono io che gli ho insegnato che niente è impossibile, con alcuni al limite, ma un campione del mondo deve sapere quando quel limite non è valicabile e ragionare.

Lui non lo fa. Non l’ha mai fatto, forse perché tutto gli è venuto sempre troppo facile. E’ stato troppo superiore agli altri per due anni consecutivi, ovvio che poi alle prime difficoltà non sai come reagire, ma è proprio in quei momenti che deve venire fuori il campione. E forse mi sarei aspettato che mi parlasse dei suoi problemi, che mi chiedesse consiglio, invece mi ha tagliato fuori, in tutti i sensi, nel momento in cui ha capito che posso essere migliore di lui.

E’ questo che mi fa male.

Spero che non si presenti da me perché non saprei davvero come comportarmi. Far finta di niente esaspererebbe solo una situazione che è già precaria da settimane, dirgli che penso che si stia comportando come un bambino viziato e che per il mio bene, ma anche il suo, forse è meglio lasciarci sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare.

 _‘You can't play on broken strings_  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before’

Ovviamente non posso evitarlo e lui neanche ci prova a capire il mio punto di vista quando discutiamo su chi ha ragione e chi ha torto, cosa che non dovremmo neanche voler fare, se davvero ci amassimo così tanto come ci siamo sempre detti.

“Questa discussione non ha senso… niente di tutto questo ha senso, Marc. Dovevo sapere che sarebbe successo, prima o poi. Ho sperato fin all’ultimo ma non posso essere io da solo a voler far funzionare qualcosa che evidentemente si è rotto.”

“Ci stiamo lasciando?”

Cosa vuoi che ti risponda? Che ti amo, nonostante tutto? Che mi va bene se mi butti nella sabbia perché so che non sai perdere? Che rinuncio alla possibilità di vincere il mio decimo titolo perché altrimenti ti offendi di non essere tu il campione del mondo?

Vorrei urlargli addosso tutto quanto ma la rabbia non servirebbe a niente.

“Credo sia la cosa migliore per entrambi.”

 _‘But we're running through the fire_  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)’

_(BROKEN STRINGS, James Morrison and Nelly Furtado)_

  
**BRNO – 16 Agosto  2015**

_MARC POV_

Siamo di nuovo sul podio insieme ma non siamo mai stati così distanti. So che è colpa mia, almeno in parte.

Dei mesi passati non ricordo nulla, se non il dolore che averlo lontano mi provoca, come se un pezzo di me stesso fosse rimasto a quel giorno in Olanda quando è finito tutto, quando ho lasciato che l’orgoglio e la rabbia vincessero su quello che provavamo l’uno per l’altro.

Pensavo fosse giusto così, andare via, lasciarci perché dopo quello che era successo in pista nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

Ora mi sento solamente stupido per non aver pensato che era esattamente il contrario, che avrei dovuto restare con lui.

Lo guardo ma lui mi ignora… avremmo dovuto festeggiare insieme come prima…

Come posso anche solo aver immaginato una vita senza di lui?

Sono stato cosi stupido da credere di poterne fare a meno ma ora il mio stesso corpo sembra urlare per poterlo avere di nuovo vicino.   
  
_'I knew I loved you then_  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go'

Chiudo gli occhi e sono di nuovo ad Assen. Il suo odore mi circonda completamente e la sua voce è l’unica cosa che sento…  le urla, le accuse, tutte le cose brutte che ci siamo detti, che ci hanno ferito.

Entrambi. Hanno ferito lui ma anche me perché non so come sia possibile che possa aver creduto che farei davvero qualcosa per andargli contro.

Questo più di tutto il resto mi ha fatto male perché avevo pensato che nonostante le tensioni delle settimane prima fosse tutto passato, che quello che era successo non potesse condizionare quello che provavamo. E forse sono stato un po’ ingenuo, infantile a credere che quella bolla felice in cui stavamo vivendo da mesi potesse durare in eterno.

Ma nonostante tutto, io lo amo. Forse è presto per dirlo ma non penso di poter amare qualcuno come amo lui.

Valentino non potrà mai essere sostituito, non voglio neppure provare a farlo. Forse vivo in un mondo di favole, forse l’amore non basta a tenere in piedi tutto, forse il nostro orgoglio non ci permetterà mai di risolvere tutto, ma non mi sono mai tirato indietro quando si tratta di noi due e non ho intenzione di farlo neanche adesso.   
  
_'I'm so in love with you_  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

 _I wanna live with you_  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most'

 ( _SAY YOU WON’T LET GO - James Arthur)_

  
Sono in piedi davanti al suo motorhome. So benissimo che non dovrei essere qui ma in albergo a preparare le valigie o comunque da un’altra parte  eppure ogni parte del mio corpo vuole essere lì dentro con lui.

Per chiedergli scusa per essere stato infantile, per dirgli come mi sento e poter cambiare le cose. Vorrei fargli capire quanto tutto questo mi abbia ferito ma che farei di tutto perché tutto tornasse ad essere facile ancora una volta, come lo è sempre stato tra di noi.

Non riesco a stare lontano da lui, quando non sono con Valentino è come se mi sentissi a metà.

E mi sembra di essere di nuovo ad Assen quando busso, ma stavolta lui non c’è, mi apre uno del suo team che quasi non mi guarda neanche in faccia.

E’ assurdo, in pochi mesi siamo passati dalla normalità dello stare sempre insieme, dall’ammirazione della gente del paddock per quella che pensavano fosse una profonda amicizia, all’essere quasi un nemico.

Valentino è andato già via e con lui la possibilità di chiarirci. Io però non voglio perderlo…  
  


** MISANO – 13 Settembre 2015 **

_VALE POV_

E’ una strana sensazione quella che sto provando adesso.

Sono incazzato nero, ovviamente, per la prima volta in stagione sono fuori dal podio e doveva capitare proprio nel mio Gran Premio di casa, con tutta la gente venuta apposta per me. Perché sono comunque in testa al mondiale e tutti pensiamo che questa sia la volta buona.

Ma c’è dell’altro e sapere chi è che mi provoca questo scombussolamento non aiuta.

Perché dopo una gara bellissima ed una vittoria meritata, Marc è venuto da me e non c’è nessuna traccia del risentimento dell’ultima volta in cui ci siamo parlati in Olanda.

Abbiamo fatto finta per mesi che le cose fossero più o meno normali tra di noi dopo Assen, ma in realtà non ci siamo più rivolti la parola e ho cercato di tenerlo il più lontano possibile da me, anche fisicamente. Ora lui è qui e mi sembra di avere davanti lo stesso ragazzino innamorato di quando ci siamo baciati per la prima volta ad Aragon quasi due anni esatti fa.

 _‘You look like a movie_  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song’

“Mi dispiace non essere stati sul podio insieme oggi, so quanto ci tieni a questa gara.”

“Sì, beh… di solito sono le cose a cui teniamo di più quelle che finiscono male, a quanto sembra.”

Lui sa che non sto parlando solo del Gran Premio, ma di noi. Se ha deciso di venire qui, proprio oggi, dev’esserci qualcosa di importante e ho paura di trovarmi a non riuscire a dirgli di no… perché posso anche ripetermelo in continuazione fino a convincermi che è vero, ma io so benissimo che una parte di me spera ancora che ci possa essere di nuovo un ‘noi’. L’amore non è passato, l’ho messo in secondo piano per concentrami sul campionato, ma c’è sempre e non potrebbe essere diversamente.

Questo mi rende fragile, lui sarà sempre il mio punto debole e forse lo sa, perché mi sta guardando esattamente come quando aveva capito che mi ero innamorato di lui ma facevo finta di niente.

 _‘It's hard to admit that_  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?’

“Mi manchi, Vale… mi manca avere le tue cose nella mia valigia e nella mia stanza, mi manca cercare delle scuse per scappare nel nostro posto segreto e incontrarci tra un weekend di gara e l’altro, mi manca essere solo noi due sul podio e festeggiare facendo l’amore dopo…”

“Marc, non farlo… io non posso permettermi di dover stare attento a non urtare il tuo orgoglio mentre sto combattendo per un campionato. Tu lo sai quanto ci tengo al mio decimo titolo, perciò ti prego, non tornare nella mia vita se non sei pronto a condividere le mie vittorie con me.”

Lo vedo esitare per qualche istante. Lo sto guardando, per me lui è sempre stato un libro aperto e lo leggo nei suoi occhi che non è sicuro di poterlo fare. Se anche mi dirà di sì, io so che non sarà del tutto sincero. E forse non dovrei fidarmi, dovrei dar retta a tutti i campanelli d’allarme che stanno suonando nella mia testa e agli avvertimenti di chi mi sta intorno, ma lui mi sta abbracciando con tutte le sue forze, mi prende il viso e mi bacia.

E quando le nostre labbra si trovano di nuovo, dopo tanti mesi di assenza, è come riavvolgere il nastro a quando eravamo le persone più innamorate e felici sulla faccia della terra e so che in qualche modo ho già perso…

 _‘It was just like a movie_  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

 _When we were young’_  
  


_(WHEN WE WERE YOUNG, Adele)_

 

_MARC POV_

_'Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all'  


Gli tengo il viso tra le mani mentre lo bacio, lo tengo vicino perché ho paura che possa scappare ancora da me. Ed è come se tutti quei giorni in cui siamo stati lontani per un attimo sparissero come per magia, anche se so che non è così.

Questo momento non potrà cambiare quello che è successo tra di noi. E ne ho paura, paura di non avere più tutto questo, di non essere più libero di sentire le sue labbra sulle mie ogni volta che voglio, le sue mani sui miei a ricordarmi che gli appartengo.

Da come mi bacia sento che tutto questo è mancato anche a lui.

Le sue parole sono ancora in mezzo a noi, con tutto il peso che portano con loro mentre lo bacio ancora una volta dopo aver preso fiato.

“Mi manchi.”

Glielo ripeto, voglio che capisca che è davvero così.

Sento le sue mani sulla mia pelle nuda mentre mi spinge contro la porta da cui sono entrato poco prima. La mia maglietta e scomparsa e neanche me ne sono accorto, completamente stordito dalla potenza dei suoi baci.

“Marc…”

Apro gli occhi quando sento pronunciare il mio nome. Ne ho quasi paura, paura che possa essere l’ultima volta. Ma lui fa scattare la serratura per chiudere il resto del mondo fuori e sento le sue labbra scendere sul mio collo per lasciare il suo segno su di me, per marcarmi come suo ancora una volta.

Non riesco a dire niente ma annuisco, lascio che mi spogli del tutto e poi faccio lo stesso, lo posso toccare di nuovo, finalmente. La sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita è come una dipendenza.

' _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong'

Sono sopra di lui, le mie labbra non hanno lasciato per un attimo il suo corpo, voglio riassaporare tutto, vivere al massimo la sensazione del contatto con la sua pelle, delle sue mani che lasciano i segni sui miei fianchi mentre mi muovo sopra di lui per far toccare le nostre erezioni.

Mi importa solo di lui che sospira al mio tocco, tutto il resto scompare, ci siamo solo noi, almeno per qualche ora.

Ora Vale è sopra di me, le sue labbra di nuovo sulle mie a coprire il gemito che mi scappa quando intreccia le mie gambe intorno al suo bacino ed entra dentro di me, senza prepararmi.

E, per un attimo, penso di meritarmi che non ci sia la sua solita delicatezza nei miei confronti.

Quando è completamente dentro di me, si ferma.

“Respira, va tutto bene.”

Lo dice senza lasciare le mie labbra mentre cerco di rilassarmi il più possibile. Probabilmente lo sentirò dentro di me per giorni e non so se è un bene o un male, perché nel casino di questi momenti sembra che non siamo più in grado di essere com’eravamo prima, nonostante l’amore sia sempre qui. Perché i sentimenti non si spengono, non è umanamente possibile.

Riesco a rilassarmi e di nuovo penso che non potrò mai abituarmi alla sensazione di averlo dentro i me e il dolore che ho provato sarà con me per ricordarmi che è successo veramente, che non sto immaginando tutto, mentre Valentino continua a baciarmi per lasciarmi il tempo di abituarmi di nuovo a lui.

  
_‘Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Burning it was red’

  
In un attimo, la stanza si riempie dei nostri gemiti, del rumore delle nostre pelli che si scontrano quando Vale inizia a prendere il ritmo.

L’orgasmo arriva all’improvviso, quando invece tutto quello che avremmo voluto era prolungare questo momento per sempre.

“Ti amo.”

Lo dico sottovoce nel suo orecchio quando lo sento controllare su di me, mentre i nostri cuori battono insieme e le mie mani disegnano forme che non esistono sulla sua schiena.

Non risponde. Il suo silenzio dovrebbe lasciarmi a pezzi ma non lo fa, non so perché.

Non so più niente ormai, solo che lui esce da me e si addormenta stringendomi forte.

Chiudo gli occhi un momento per godermi di nuovo questa sensazione così familiare che credevo di aver perso per sempre.

Non ci siamo detti nulla, non serviva farlo.

Mi alzo e mi rivesto come se fossi un ladro che deve scappare in fretta prima che lo scoprano. Mi guardo indietro prima di uscire, Valentino è lì, l’espressione rilassata di quando ogni volta che facciamo l’amore crolla vicino a me, lo stesso uomo che so di amare con tutto me stesso.

Non è cambiato niente, ma allo stesso tempo è cambiato tutto.

Qualcosa si è definitivamente rotto dentro di me e non so che conseguenze potrà avere su di me. Per questo ho bisogno di andare via e capire.

' _Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
Missing him was dark gray all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red’

(RED - Taylor Swift)

****

** ARAGON -  27 Settembre 2015 **

_MARC POV_

Non so esattamente da quanto non sento la sua voce, forse l’ultima volta è quella notte a Misano mentre stavamo facendo l’amore. Perché è sempre stato questo, dal primo momento, Amore.  
Quello con la A maiuscola, quello dei film, che ti da tutto e allo stesso tempo ti priva di ogni cosa. Ed è un sentimento cosi grande che certe volte è come se mi schiacciasse completamente.

Non ho la testa sulla gara, non riesco a concentrarmi su nulla da quella sera.

Quando cado, urlo dentro al casco. Per sfogare la rabbia e la frustrazione della consapevolezza che è tutto finito. Perché anche se non so spiegarmelo, so perfettamente che dopo quella notte a Misano niente potrà più essere normale.

Ci abbiamo provato a parlare di quello che sentivamo, pensando che ci potesse aiutare, ma la voce di Valentino che mi ha parlato non era davvero la sua, non quella dolce che aveva sempre usato con me.

E’ tutto diverso.

Torno nel mio motorhome con la testa che mi esplode. Dovrò dare spiegazioni quando invece vorrei solo scappar via. Ma non posso farlo, né dal team né da lui.

  
_‘It never fades away, it's staying_  
Your kiss like broken glass on my skin  
And all the greatest loves end in violence  
It's tearing up my voice, left in silence

 _Baby it hit so hard, I'm holding on to my chest_  
Maybe you left your mark, reminding me to forget  
It doesn't matter where you are, you can keep my regret  
'Cause baby I got these scars, reminding me to forget’

Dopo le spiegazioni ed il caos voglio solo tornare nel mio posto sicuro. Ma lui non è lì ad aspettarmi, come faceva sempre prima dopo una giornata storta.

Sono da solo.

E proprio in momenti come questo capisco che è cambiato tutto, che la distanza tra di noi ormai è diventata normale mentre prima non era neanche pensabile ci fosse. Mi chiedo se anche i sentimenti sono cambiati, ma quando chiudo gli occhi capisco che no, quelli ci sono ancora, così come il dolore che ci stiamo portando dietro.

Vorrei scrivergli per dirgli che ho bisogno di lui ma ho paura che possa dirmi di no. Quando siamo insieme, come qualche sera fa quando abbiamo semplicemente guardato un film e Valentino non mi ha lasciato un attimo da solo, è facile pensare che forse non era cambiato niente per davvero.

Ma quando sono solo, i segni delle ferite riprendono colore e li sento addosso.

 _'You left your mark (my heart)_  
You left your mark, reminding me to forget  
You left your mark (my heart)  
You left your mark (understand)

 _Remember I told you_  
To save it, it's over  
And I'll be alright  
So hurt me as much as you like  
I need you to let go  
I got these mementos  
And I'll be alright'

_(REMIND ME TO FORGET - Kygo, Miguel)_

  
Mi manda un messaggio, dice che non riesce a venire da me, che spera che io stia bene e che mi chiamerà domani.

E questo è tutto quello che mi serve per capire che no, quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro forse non è più forte della voglia di vincere un altro mondiale.

Vorrei che Valentino capisse che non avrei mai fatto nulla per impedirgli di realizzare il suo sogno, voglio che lui sia felice.

Lascio che mi ferisca ancora una volta, senza neanche provare a lottare. Andrà bene, cerco di ripetermelo e di convincermi che prima o poi riusciremo a dimenticare tutto questo.

Intanto, mi manca la sua voce, quella che mi faceva addormentare la sera raccontandomi le cose più stupide.

Mi manca lui…

_  
_ ** PHILLIP ISLAND – 18 Ottobre 2015 **

_VALE POV_

Ho cercato di non crederci, di non vedere messo nero su bianco che lo sta davvero facendo. Ormai ho i dati impressi a fuoco nella mia memoria… vorrei che non me li avessero mai fatti vedere perché non li posso manipolare o far finta che non esistano.

L’ha fatto apposta, mi ha rallentato in tutti i modi quando avrebbe potuto andare via e lasciare che Andrea, Jorge ed io ce la giocassimo alla pari. E poi, per non destare sospetti, ha vinto. Non poteva non farlo.

Non credo di essermi mai sentito così in tutta la mia vita. Perché quando ho perso, è sempre stato per merito di altri che mi hanno battuto lealmente, non perché qualcuno si è messo di mezzo. Che poi Marc non ha mai amato Jorge, perciò io proprio non riesco a capire perché… perché non può essere felice di vedermi di nuovo sul tetto del mondo? Perché non può accettare di dover vincere ancora un mondiale in più per essere migliore di me? Ha tutto il tempo di farlo e sa che io ne sarei solo che felice. Io voglio questo titolo con tutto me stesso e lo vorrei festeggiare con lui, aspettando poi di vederlo arrivare a undici, o anche di più. Non mi importerebbe perché avrei raggiunto il mio obiettivo.

Invece no, non lo posso fare perché lui ha deciso che se non vince, allora non devo farlo neppure io.

Come siamo arrivati a questo? Un anno fa sembrava che niente potesse rovinarci, il futuro sembrava pieno solo d’amore e di gioie. Lui sembrava perfetto, noi eravamo invincibili… ora sto vedendo un lato di Marc che mai avrei potuto immaginare potesse esistere, tanto meno verso di me.

 _‘On the first page of our story_  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind’

“Perché hai aiutato Jorge?”

Mi guarda come se gli avessi chiesto la cosa più assurda di questo mondo, ma non ci casco, non di nuovo. Perché dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento si irrigidisce e mette subito una distanza tra di noi. Non pensava che me ne sarei accorto e ora non sa cosa dire.

“Ma che dici? Ho vinto io, se avessi voluto aiutarlo l’avrei lasciato vincere, o no?”

Certo, chiunque risponderebbe così. Ed è vero, se avesse voluto aiutarlo l’avrebbe scortato gentilmente al traguardo. Ma era evidente che ne aveva di più e un animale da gara come lui non può proprio fare a meno della sensazione che vincere ti dà. E poi, io me ne sarei accorto… mi crede davvero così stupido?

“Sappiamo entrambi perché l’hai fatto, non devo risponderti. A parte l’essere più veloce e competitivo di te quest’anno, cos’ho fatto per meritarmi questo, Marc?”

Apre la bocca ma non mi risponde.

“Che tu voglia sempre vincere, posso anche capirlo, ti è venuto talmente facile gli scorsi due anni… ma perché non posso farlo anch’io? Perché devi metterti in mezzo ad una cosa che ormai non ti riguarda? E’ una delle regole non scritte che sanno tutti i piloti: mai mettersi tra due contendenti che si stanno giocando il mondiale.”

“Io non mi sto mettendo in mezzo! Credi davvero che preferirei che vincesse Jorge rispetto a te?”

“Vorrei non farlo, ma tu non mi lasci alternative. Non ti credo, Marc.”

Ora vedo una luce diversa nei suoi occhi, che mi fa paura. Non è odio, quello non fa parte di lui, lo conosco troppo bene. E’ una fiamma di sfida. Ora lui sa che io so a che gioco sta giocando e sa che non potrà più mentire. Giocheremo le ultime due partite a carte scoperte, sperando solo che alla fine non vada tutto in pezzi.

 _‘Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie’

 

** SEPANG – 25 Ottobre 2015 **

_VALE POV_

E’ stato ancora peggio di quanto mi aspettassi. Come se mi avessero aperto il torace e strappato il cuore, ancora vivo e pulsante. Un dolore così non l’ho mai provato in vita mia e la rabbia non basta a lenirlo.

L’avevo avvisato, l’ho fatto anche in conferenza stampa giovedì davanti a tutti e di sicuro gli hanno riferito le mie parole nelle successive interviste. Ora se quello che lui mi ha detto fosse stato vero, non mi avrebbe fatto impazzire per tutta la gara, giusto? Quindi avevo ragione… ho sperato fino all’ultimo di non averla perché era troppo da sopportare.

Ora tutto il mondo ha visto, tutto il mondo sa. Io ho sbagliato, non avrei mai voluto farlo cadere ma mi ha portato all’esasperazione e volevo solo avvertirlo che non avrei accettato altri trucchetti. Ora lui passerà per la vittima e io il carnefice. Jorge ha vinto il mondiale oggi perché partire ultimo da Valencia equivale a non correre neanche.

Dio, com’è potuto succedere?

In Direzione Gara ho cercato di mantenere il sangue freddo perché non eravamo da soli e l’ultima cosa che serve è che sappiano di noi, ora però lui ha avuto le palle di prendermi e chiuderci in una stanza e non riesco a non urlargli in faccia la mia rabbia e il mio dolore.

 _‘Now there's gravel in our voices_  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied’

“Contento adesso? Hai vinto, ho perso il titolo.”

“Mi hai dato un calcio, avrei potuto farmi male e l’unica cosa di cui ti importa è il titolo?”

“Hai fatto tutto tu! Tu ti sei appoggiato alla mia moto e sei scivolato. Non ti sei fatto niente, puoi rigirare la verità come ti pare ma le immagini sono chiare e noi due lo sappiamo cos’è successo.”

“Non ti importa davvero niente di me, di quello che posso aver provato con tutto quello che mi hai detto in Australia?”

Ora vedo la mia stessa rabbia nei suoi occhi e mi rendo conto che ho sbagliato. Dovevo stare in silenzio e lasciargli credere di condurre il gioco, vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinto. Dovevo far finta di niente invece ho scatenato una cosa che mai mi sarei aspettato arrivasse a questi livelli. Ho pensato che la sincerità avesse ancora un valore per noi. Ci siamo sempre detti tutto perché è così che dovrebbe funzionare in una coppia. Invece ho commesso il più grande errore di valutazione della mia vita.

“Esattamente come a te non importa di me, di quello che c’è stato e avrebbe potuto esserci ancora tra di noi. Mi chiedo se ci sia mai stato veramente amore, ma visto il punto in cui siamo, non mi stupirei se mi avessi mentito per tutto il tempo.”

Probabilmente sta per arrivarmi un pugno, sarebbe anche una reazione comprensibile. Non ho mai visto Marc così e non mi sento affatto orgoglioso di averlo portato a questo punto.

E’ il giorno peggiore della mia vita, dopo quello in cui ho perso Marco, sempre qui… odio questo posto, odio questa sensazione di vuoto che mi sta avvolgendo, odio la consapevolezza che è davvero finita e niente potrà mai essere come prima, odio dover dire al mondo che odio la persona più importante della mia vita.

“Ti odio!”

Questa è una pugnalata, il colpo mortale, definitivo. Perché lo leggo nei suoi occhi, quell’odio che credevo non fosse capace di provare, soprattutto non verso di me. Fa male da morire perché nonostante tutta la rabbia e le brutte parole, io so che non ho mai smesso un minuto di amarlo.

 _‘So maybe I'm a masochist_  
I try to run but I don't want to ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie’

_(LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, Rihanna)_

 

** VALENCIA – 8 novembre 2015 **

_MARC POV_

Quand’è che è cambiato tutto? Quando vincere un titolo è diventato più importante di noi? Quando il nostro orgoglio ha schiacciato l’amore?

Com’è successo che Valentino ha creduto davvero che avrei potuto distruggere quello per cui avevo lottato con tutto me stesso, per aiutare qualcuno che non fosse lui?

Gli ho sempre dimostrato in pista che non faccio favori a nessuno, io corro per me stesso, per essere il migliore, anche quando quello da battere per esserlo è lui.

Abbiamo lasciato che la rabbia vincesse sulla ragione.

Sepang. Le urla, le accuse infinite, la stanchezza piombatami addosso quando mi aveva detto che non credeva ad una sola cosa di quello che gli avevo detto. Era convinto che io non volessi vederlo vincere e in quel momento ho smesso di lottare, perché forse non ero mai stato abbastanza importante per lui se era arrivato al punto di dirmi che avevo finto per tutto il tempo quello che c’era stato tra voi.

Non riesco a descrivere a parole quello che provo. Mi è piovuto addosso tanto di quell’odio… pensavo mi avrebbe difeso, stupido illuso.

Non riesco a stare nella sala del galà, ho bisogno d’aria e di stare da solo.

Comunque lui non è venuto.

Ho provato a scrivergli, ho provato ad ignorare tutte le parole ostili che mi ha indirizzato. Ho fallito e il vuoto al centro del petto ne è la prova.  
  
_‘And my friend said_  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be alright"

 _So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent_  
And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head  
And everything deleted like the past, it was gone’

  
Non ci sono mai state vie di mezzo per noi. In ogni singolo momento in cui eravamo insieme, sapevo esattamente che poteva essere un tutto o niente.  
E siamo rimasti con niente.

Vorrei avere la possibilità di parlargli, vorrei poter restare solo con lui per fargli capire che non avrei mai fatto quello di cui mi accusa.  
Vorrei dirgli che lo amo. Lo amo e so per certo che non potrei mai amare qualcuno quanto e come amo lui.  
Gli direi anche che non mi importa di niente che non sia lui, ma so che non mi crederebbe.

Fisso il cellulare. Come sfondo ho ancora una nostra foto, il mare dietro di noi, le sue labbra sulla mia guancia.

L’amore è lo stesso di quando è stata scattata, la felicità che solo pensare a Valentino riesce a darmi anche.

Poi però la consapevolezza che tutto è finito ritorna.  


_‘And my friend said_  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go’

Passerà. Ad un certo punto questa sensazione di vuoto nel mio cuore diventerà sopportabile.

Continuo a ripetermelo, a letto da solo, mentre le lacrime non trovano modo di fermarsi.  
Mi aspetteranno altre parole d’odio, come se tutte quelle che mi sono piovute addosso dopo Sepang non fossero abbastanza. I miei sono spaventati che le cose possano sfuggire di mano, non voglio che resti da solo…

Ho paura anch’io, di come potrà essere questa pausa e soprattutto di come sarà tutto dall’anno prossimo.

Spero che il tempo basti a cancellare tutto questo, che renderà le cose più facili.

La consapevolezza di averlo perso però è qualcosa che faccio fatica a sopportare. Chiudo gli occhi provando a mettere tutto da parte, non ci riesco.

 _‘But nothing heals the past like time_  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find  
But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find’

  
(Dean Lewis – Be Alright)

Starò bene, andrà meglio. Me lo ripeto tra le lacrime, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino ma non ci credo nemmeno io. Si può piangere fino a non avere più la forza neanche di respirare?

E’ colpa mia, non ho saputo essere quello che lui voleva che fossi.

“Marc.”

La voce di Alex mi arriva come se fosse a chilometri di distanza, mentre la sua mano prova a darmi conforto accarezzandomi la schiena.

“Lo odio…”

Lo dico tra i singhiozzi ma non è vero. Vorrei davvero provare a farlo, vorrei fosse più facile odiarlo.   
Ma non sta a noi decidere di chi innamorarsi.

In qualche modo andrà bene, non so ancora esattamente come, posso solo sperare che sia così.  



	6. 2015 (English translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly coming to the catastrophic end we know... love isn't strong enough to prevent them from fighting and breaking up in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it... it has been really hard to face all of this again, reading the interviews, seeing the pictures of them ignoring each other after Assen... we survived and now we're ready to move on to two years of love before the next tragedy...
> 
> It's a long chapter but splitting it in two parts wouldn't make sense so...

** ASSEN – June 27th 2015 **

_VALE POV_

The worst of my nightmares has materialized today... I ignored the signs, I didn't listen to those who told me to stay on alert, I really thought that our love was enough but I can no longer act like nothing happened.

It breaks me, it hurts and I can’t pretend it’s fine when it clearly isn’t.

I thought that after Argentina we were alright. Marc had been angry a couple of days but then we talked about it and after the podium together in Jerez, it seemed that nothing has changed.

But then he crashed in Mugello and Barcelona and I should have noticed something was wrong. When Marc told me that everything was fine and he was happy for me, I should have seen he wasn’t completely sincere. I thought he was distant because he knew he was out of the fight for the world championship.

I didn't want to see anything else in this but the alarms in my head were ringing loudly.

I have always been there for him when he won and things were difficult for me, it was natural for me to share his joy even though I wanted to scream out of frustration. That's what lovers do, right? They support each other because the victory of one belongs also to the other.

 _‘Let me hold you_  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

 _When I love you_  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

 _Whoa it tears me up_  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay’

The way he rode today and the words he said after the race confirmed all the doubts I tried to keep closed in a corner of my mind. The moral winner? What the fuck does it mean he feels like he’s the moral winner of the race? He took me out, deliberately. He couldn't overtake me there and he tried something he knew he couldn't do unless I disappeared... ok, maybe it's me who taught him that nothing is impossible, but there’s always a limit and a world champion must know where it stands.

He doesn't. He never cared about limits, maybe because everything has come so easily for him the last two years.

He doesn’t know how to face the difficulties he’s having this year. I thought he would come to talk to me about his problems, he cut me off instead when he realized I could be better than him.

That hurts.

I hope he doesn't come to me because I really don't know how to behave. Pretending nothing happened would only exacerbate a situation that has already been precarious for weeks; telling him that is better, for both of us, to break up, would be the right thing to do.

 _‘You can't play on broken strings_  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before’

I can’t prevent him to come to my motorhome and talk but he doesn't even try to understand my point of view. It’s a war to try to find out who's right and who's wrong.

"This argument makes no sense... none of this makes sense, Marc. I should have known it would happen, sooner or later. I prayed it wouldn’t, that there’s something I could do to fix it but I can't be the only one who wants to make this work. "

"Are we breaking up?"

What do you want me to answer, Marc? That I love you no matter what? That I don’t care if you make me crash because I know you can't lose? That I’ll give up the chance to win my tenth title because otherwise you’ll be angry for not being the world champion?

I want to scream all my anger to him but it would be useless.

"I think it's the best thing to do, for both of us."

 _‘But we're running through the fire_  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)’

_(BROKEN STRINGS, James Morrison and Nelly Furtado)_

  
**BRNO – August 16th 2015**

_MARC POV_

We're back on the podium together but we've never been so distant. I know it's my fault, at least part of it.

I don't remember anything form the past two months, only the pain his absence causes me. It’s like a piece of me was still there, on that day in Holland when everything ended, when we let our pride and the anger win over our feelings.

I thought it was right to leave, because after what happened on the track nothing would have been the same between us.

Now I just feel stupid for not having thought that I should have stayed with him.

I look at him but he ignores me...

How can I even imagine a life without him in it?

I was stupid enough to believe I could do it but now my body craves to have Valentino close again.

  
_I' knew I loved you then_  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go'

I close my eyes and I’m back in Assen. His smell surrounds me and his voice is the only thing I hear... the screams, the accusations, all the bad things we said to hurt each other.

How could he believe that I would do something against him?

This, more than anything else, hurts because I thought that despite the tensions of the weeks before, we were ok, that nothing could affect what we felt. Maybe I’ve been too naive, childish, to believe that the happy bubble in which we have been living for months could last forever.

But despite everything, I love him. Maybe it's too early to say it but I don't think I can love someone like him.

Valentino could never be replaced, I don't even want to try to do it. Maybe I live in a world of fairy tales, maybe love is not enough to survive our rivalry, maybe our pride will never allow us to work it out but I'm not the one to pull back, mostly when it comes to us. I'm not going do it now.

  
_'I'm so in love with you_  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

 _I wanna live with you_  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most'

  _(SAY YOU WON’T LET GO - James Arthur)_

  
I'm standing in front of his motorhome. I know I shouldn't be here but every part of my body wants to be in there with him.

To apologize for having been childish, to tell him how I feel and to try to make things right. I want to make him see how much this hurt me but that I’d do anything to make it all ok, like it was before.

I can't stay away from him, when I'm not with Valentino it's like I miss the other half of me.

I knock but this time it’s someone from his team to open, he barely looks at me, like I’m an enemy.

Valentino has already gone and the chance to talk with him too. I don't want to lose him...  


** MISANO – September 13th 2015 **

_VALE POV_

It’s strange what I’m feeling right now.

I'm disappointed, for the first time this season I'm off the podium and it had to happen right in my home GP, with all the people here only for me. I'm still leading the championship and we all think this could be the right time.

But there is something else or better, someone else who’s making things strange. After his win, Marc came to me and there is no trace in him of the resentment of the last time we spoke in Holland.

We’ve pretended for months that things were more or less the same between us after Assen, but we never talked and I tried to keep him as far away from me as possible. Now he is here and it’s like a flashback, I can see the same little boy who was in love with me that first time we kissed in Aragon two years ago.

 _‘You look like a movie_  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song’

"I'm sorry you didn’t make it to the podium today, I know how much this GP means to you."

"Yes, well... looks like the things I care about the most are the ones I fail.”

He knows I'm not talking only about the race but about us too. Him showing up after all this time means he wants something from me and I’m afraid of not being able to say no... because even if I keep saying that it’s over, I know I’m lying to myself. The love we had is still there, I put it aside to focus on the championship but it’s strong as before, it couldn’t be otherwise.

This makes me weak and maybe he knows it, because he is looking at me exactly like when he realized that I was in love with him but I pretended not to.

 _‘It's hard to admit that_  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?’

"I miss you, Vale ... I miss having your things in my suitcase and in my room, I miss looking for an excuse to meet you at our secret place between the races, I miss  the way we used be on the podium and celebrate after making love ..."

"Marc, don't do it, please... I can't race thinking that I may hurt your pride, I'm fighting for a championship. You know how much I want my tenth title, so please don't come back into my life if you're not ready to share my victories with me. "

I see him hesitating for a few moments, he’s not sure he can do it, I can see it in his eyes. Even if he says yes, I know he won’t be completely honest. And maybe I shouldn't trust him, I should listen to my mind warning me but he takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

When our lips meet again, after so many months apart, it's like rewinding the tape when we were the happiest people on earth and I know I have already lost somehow...

 _‘It was just like a movie_  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

_When we were young’_

_  
_ _(WHEN WE WERE YOUNG, Adele)_

 

_MARC POV_

_'L_ _oving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all'  


I hold his face in my hands as I kiss him, I keep him close because I'm afraid he might run away from me again. And all those days apart disappear as if by magic, but I know it’s not like this.

This moment can’t change what has happened between us. And I'm scared of not having this anymore, of not being free to feel his lips on mine every time I want, his hands on mine to remind me that I belong to him.

He has missed me too, I can feel it in the way he kisses me back.

His words are still there though, with all their heavy meaning.

"I miss you."

I repeat it, I want Valentino to understand that it’s true.

I feel his hands on my bare skin as he pushes me against the door from which I entered earlier. My shirt has disappeared and I didn't even notice it, completely stunned by the power of his kisses.

"Marc..."

I open my eyes when I hear him saying my name, afraid it could be the last time. But he locks the door to close the rest of the world outside and I feel his lips on my neck to mark me once again as his.

I’m not able to say a word, I nod. I let him strip me completely and then I do the same. Finally, I can touch him again, the feel of his skin under his fingers is addictive.

 

 _'T_ _ouching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong'

 

I’m above him, my lips have not left his body for a moment, I want to savour everything, to fully live the contact with his skin, his hands leaving marks on my hips as I move to make our erections touch.

I only care about him sighing at my touch, everything else disappears, it will be only us, again, at least for a few hours.

Now Vale is on top, his lips again on mine to cover the groan that escapes me when he crosses my legs around his back and penetrates me.

He didn’t prepared me, for a moment, I think I deserve it.

When he's completely inside of me, he stops.

"Breathe, it’s ok."

He says it without leaving my lips as I try to relax as much as possible. I will probably feel him for days and I don’t know if it is good or bad, because in the mess that this moment is, it seems we’re no longer able to be like we were before, although the love is always here. Feelings can’t disappear.

I slowly relax, the pain I felt will remind me that this is really happening while Valentino continues to kiss me, giving me time to get used to him again.

  
_‘Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Burning it was red’

  
In an instant, the room is filled with our moans and the sound of our skins slapping when Vale starts to thrust.

The orgasm comes suddenly, when all we wanted was to prolong this moment forever.

"I love you."

I say it softly in his ear when he collapses on me, our hearts beating together, my hands drawing shapes on his back.

He doesn’t say it back. His silence should break me but it doesn't and I don't know why.

I don't know anything anymore now, only that he slides out of me and falls asleep holding me tight.

I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy this familiar feeling that I thought I had lost forever.

We didn't say anything, we didn't need to do it.

I get up and dress quickly. I feel like a thief who has to run away quickly before being found. I look back before I leave, Valentino has that relaxed expression he has every time he sleeps next to me after making love, he’s always the same man I know I love with all my heart.

Nothing has changed, but at the same time everything has changed.

Something is broken inside of me and I don't know what consequences this will bring. That’s why I need to go away and try to understand.

 _‘Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
Missing him was dark gray all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red’

_(RED - Taylor Swift)_

****

** ARAGON -  September 27th 2015 **

_MARC POV_

I can’t concentrate on anything since that night in Misano when we made love. Because this is what there’s always been between us, LOVE.

The one in capital letters, the love from the movies, which gives you everything and at the same time deprives you of everything. And it is such a great feeling that sometimes it crashes me completely.

I can’t focus on the race.

When I crash, I scream inside the helmet. To vent the anger and frustration of the knowledge that it's all over. Because even if I don't know how to explain it, I perfectly know that after that night nothing will ever be normal again.

We tried to talk about what we felt, thinking that it could help us, but the voice of Valentino wasn’t his usual, not the sweet one he’s always used with me.

Everything’s different.

I go back to my motorhome with a huge headache. I'll have to explain what happened on track when I only want to run away. But I can't do it, neither from the team nor from him.

  
_‘It never fades away, it's staying_  
Your kiss like broken glass on my skin  
And all the greatest loves end in violence  
It's tearing up my voice, left in silence

 _Baby it hit so hard, I'm holding on to my chest_  
Maybe you left your mark, reminding me to forget  
It doesn't matter where you are, you can keep my regret  
'Cause baby I got these scars, reminding me to forget’

 

After the explanations and the chaos I just want to go back to my safe place. But he's not there waiting for me, as he always did before after a bad day.

I'm alone.

And in moments like this, I understand that the distance between us has become something normal. I wonder if our feelings have changed, but when I close my eyes I understand that no, they are still there, as well as the pain we continue to inflict to each other.

I would like to text him, to tell him that I need him but I'm afraid he’d say no. When we're together, like a few nights ago when we simply watched a movie and Valentino didn't leave me alone for a moment, it's easy to think that maybe nothing has really changed.

But when I'm alone, the wounds on my hearts are vivid and I can feel them.

 _'You left your mark (my heart)_  
You left your mark, reminding me to forget  
You left your mark (my heart)  
You left your mark (understand)

_Remember I told you  
To save it, it's over  
And I'll be alright  
So hurt me as much as you like  
I need you to let go  
I got these mementos  
And I'll be alright'_

(REMIND ME TO FORGET - Kygo, Miguel)

  
He sends me a message, says he can't come to me, he hopes I'm fine and he'll call me tomorrow.

And this is all I need to understand that no, what we feel for each other is perhaps not stronger than the desire to win another world championship.

I wish Valentino understood that I would never do anything to stop him from realizing his dream, I want him to be happy.

I let him hurt me again, without even trying to fight. It will be fine, I try to repeat it and to convince myself that sooner or later we will be able to forget all of this.

Meanwhile, I miss his voice, the one that made me sleep at night telling me the stupidest things.

I miss him…

_  
_ **PHILLIP ISLAND – October 18 th 2015**

 

_VALE POV_

I tried not to believe it, not to see it written in black. I have the data etched into my memory... I wish they had never let me see them because I can't manipulate them or pretend that they don't exist.

He did it on purpose, he slowed me down in every way when he could have left and let Andrea, Jorge and I play it evenly. And then, in order not to arouse suspicion, he won. He couldn't not do it.

I don't think I've ever felt this way in my whole life. Because when I lost, it was always thanks to others who beat me loyally, not because someone got in the way. Marc has never liked Jorge, so I really can't understand the reason why... why can't he be happy to see me again on top? Why can't he accept that he’ll have to win one more championship to be better than me? He has plenty of time to do it and he knows I would be happy. I want this title with all my strength and I would like to celebrate it with him.

But no, I can't do it because he decided that if he doesn't win, then I don't have too.

How did it come to this? A year ago it seemed that nothing could ruin us, the future seemed full only of love and joy. We were perfect, we were invincible... now I'm seeing a side of Marc that I could never have imagined could exist, let alone towards me.

 

 _‘On the first page of our story_  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind’

 

"Why did you help Jorge?"

He looks at me as if I asked him the most absurd thing in this world, but I won’t let him fool me again. Because after the first moment of shock he immediately puts a distance between us. He didn't think I would notice and now he doesn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about? I won, if I wanted to help him I would have let him win."

Of course, anyone would answer that way. And it’s true, if he wanted to help him he would have kindly escorted him to the finish line. But it was clear that he was faster and he couldn’t give up the feeling that only winning gives you. And then, I would have noticed... do you really think I’am so stupid?

"We both know why you did it, I don't have to answer. Apart from being faster and more competitive than you this year, what have I done to deserve this, Marc? "

He opens his mouth but doesn't answer me.

"I can understand that you always want to win, the past two years you did it so easily. But why can't I do it too? Why do you have to put yourself in the middle of something that doesn't concern you? It’s one of the unwritten riders’ rules: never stand between two contenders who are fighting for the championship."

"I'm not doing this! Do you really think I'd like Jorge to win over you?"

"I want to trust you, really, with all my heart but you’re not giving me a reason to do it. I don't believe you, Marc."

Now I see a different light in his eyes, which scares me. It's not hate, that's not part of him, I know him too well. It’s a flame of challenge. Now he knows that I know what game he's playing and he knows he can't lie anymore. We will play the last two games showing all our cards, just hoping that in the end it doesn't all break into thousand pieces.

 

 _'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie’

 

** SEPANG – October 25th 2015 **

 

_VALE POV_

It was even worse than I expected. As if they had opened my chest and ripped my heart, still alive and throbbing. I have never experienced such pain in my life and anger is not enough to soothe it.

I warned him, I did it also in the press conference on Thursday in front of everyone. If what he told me was true, he wouldn't have behaved like that for the whole race, right? So I was right... I hoped I wasn’t, it’s too much to take.

Now the whole world has seen, the whole world knows. I never wanted to make him crash but he exasperated me and I wanted to warn him that I couldn’t accept other tricks. Now he’s the victim and I the executioner. Jorge won the world championship today because starting last in Valencia is the same as not racing at all.

God, how could this have happened?

In Race Direction I tried to stay cool because we were not alone and the last thing we need is for them to know about us, but now he has had the guts to take me and lock us in a room and I can't stop my pain and my anger to come out.

 

 _‘Now there's gravel in our voices_  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied’

 

"Happy now? You won, I lost the title."

"You kicked me out of the race, I could get hurt and the only thing you care about is the title?"

"You did everything by yourself! You leaned on my bike and you slipped. You’re ok, you can say whatever you want but the images are clear and we both know what happened."

"You have never cared about me, have you? Did you stop for one second to think how I may have felt after everything you told me in Australia?"

Now I see my own anger in his eyes. I shouldn’t have warned him, I should have acted as if I didn’t knew the game he was playing and just see where it would led us. I never expected things could reach such a level of craziness. We’ve always talked, we’ve always told the truth to each other because that’s how it should work in a couple. I made one of the biggest mistake in my life to trust him.

"And you, do you care about me? About what we had and may have had in the future? I wonder if there has ever been love on your side but from where we’re standing now, I wouldn't be surprised if you had lied to me all the time."

Probably he’s going to punch me, it would understandable. I've never seen Marc like this and I'm not proud of having brought us to this point.

It’s the worst day of my life, after the one in which I lost Marco, always here... I hate this place, I hate this feeling of emptiness that is enveloping me, I hate the knowledge that it's really over and nothing can ever be like before, I hate having to tell the world that I hate the most important person of my life.

"I hate you!"

This is a stab, the deadly, final blow. Because I read it in his eyes, that hatred I thought he was not able to feel, especially not towards me. It kills me because in spite of all the anger and the bad words, I know that I’ve never stopped loving him.

 

 _'So maybe I'm a masochist_  
I try to run but I don't want to ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie’

 _(LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, Rihanna)_  


** VALENCIA – November 8th 2015 **

 

_MARC POV_

When did it all change? When did winning a title become more important than us? When did our pride destroyed the love?

How can Valentino really believe that I could cancel what I’ve been fighting to have two year ago, to help someone who wasn't him?

I've always shown him on track that I don't favours to anyone, I race for myself, to be the best, even when it means I have to beat him to do it.

We let anger win over reason.

Sepang. The endless accusations, Valentino telling me he didn't trust a single thing I told him, that I plotted against him because I didn't want him to win, that I’ve been pretending all the time we’ve been together. In that moment I stopped fighting, the realisation that maybe I’ve never been important enough for him crashing me.

I can't describe how I feel. There’s so much hate around me... I thought he would defend me, stupid fool.

I can't stay in the room where the Gala reception is, I need air and, most of all, to be alone.

H didn’t come.

I tried to text him ignoring the hostile words he addressed to me. There’s only emptiness in the middle of my chest.

  
_‘And my friend said_  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be alright"

 _So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent_  
And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head  
And everything deleted like the past, it was gone’

  
I knew it from the start, that there was no meeting halfway for us. It has always been all or nothing.

And we ended with nothing.

I wish I had the chance to talk to him, I wish I could make him understand that I would never do what he accuses me of.

I would like to tell him that I love him. I love him and I know for sure that I could never love someone as much as I love him.

I would also tell him that I don't care about anything but him, but I know he wouldn't believe me.

A take a hopeful look at the phone, hoping for a miracle, for a word from him.  I have a picture of us as screensaver, the sea behind us, his lips on my cheek.

The love I feel now is the same as when we took the picture, he’s the only one able to make me happy even when I’m sad.

But I’m well aware it’s over now.  


_‘And my friend said_  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go’

 

It will pass. At some point this feeling of emptiness in my heart will become bearable.

I keep telling this to myself, alone in my bed, while the tears don’t seem to stop falling from my eyes.

I’m sure more hateful words are waiting for me, as if all those I faced after Sepang weren’t enough. I don’t know if I can get through this without breaking and, most of all, how all this madness could affect me next year.

My parents are afraid that things can get out of hand, they don’t want to leave me alone…

I hope time is enough to erase all this pain, that it will make things easier.

 

 ' _But nothing heals the past like time_  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find  
But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find’

  
(BE ALRIGHT - Dean Lewis)

 

I'll be fine, it will get better. I repeat it through my tears, hiding my face in the pillow but I don’t believe my own words. Can you cry until you no longer even have the strength to breathe?

It’s my fault, I haven’t been able to be what he wanted me to be.

"Marc…"

Alex's voice seems miles away, while his hand tries to comfort me by stroking my back.

"I hate him…"

I say it between sobs but it's not true. I wish I could hate him but I can’t even try. We don’t decide who to fall in love with.

I still don't know exactly how, but things will be fine again. At least, that’s all I can hope for.

 


	7. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc e Valentino si ignorano anche quando si ritrovano sul podio insieme. Le ferite del 2015 sono ancora aperte e il dolore troppo recente per essere dimenticato anche se entrambi fanno finta che vada tutto bene.  
> Finchè la morte di Luis Salom durante le prove libere di Venerdì 3 Giugno a Barcellona non cambia di nuovo tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinella ed io abbiamo deciso di far terminare il 2016 con i Rosquez che si incontrano e fanno pace la sera di Sabato 4 Giugno, quindi prima della stretta di mano ufficiale al Parc Fermè della domenica di gara.  
> La seconda parte della stagione 2016, quando si rimettono insieme, sarà nel prossimo capitolo che coprirà anche tutto il 2017 con scene di vita di coppia normale, visto che non è successo niente di particolarmente significativo durante il campionato quell'anno.

** SEPANG - 1 Febbraio 2016 – Test  **

_MARC POV_

Quando rimetto piede in circuito per la prima volta dopo mesi, realizzo che è cambiato tutto.

Dell’inverno ho solo qualche ricordo sfuocato, mi sono limitato a fare quello che facevo di solito.

Alex e i miei genitori però sapevano che in realtà niente era normale, né intorno né dentro di me. Anche loro hanno sentito che mancava qualcosa…

Pensavo di essere pronto a rivederlo dopo tutti questi mesi, che la lontananza avesse in qualche modo guarito le mie ferite, ma trovarmelo di nuovo davanti le ha fatte sanguinare ancora.

Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi ma il modo in cui finge che io non esista è qualcosa a cui non ero pronto.

Una parte di me pensa di meritarsi tutto, il suo odio e quello dei suoi tifosi che è piovuto addosso a me e alla mia famiglia, le sue parole. E’ come se non conoscessi più l’uomo di cui mi ero innamorato e la sensazione di vuoto che questo mi provoca mi fa paura.

Chiudo gli occhi perché ho bisogno di un attimo per rimettere insieme i pezzi, perché siamo proprio qui dove tutto è finito e questo di certo non mi aiuta.

Quando li riapro, incrocio lo sguardo di Uccio, pieno di odio, una rabbia verso di me che sembra abbia il potere di togliermi il respiro.  
  
_‘How did I get here_  
And what have I done?  
It's like I've been sleeping for two years  
And I'm just waking up  
Like I'm coming out of a blackout  
Like I didn't see you 'till right now  
I look around and I'm feeling like  
I built a prison and put myself in it’

Chiudo tutto fuori una volta che salgo in moto, devo farlo per forza perché se lasciassi andare ogni cosa non resterei in piedi neanche un minuto. Ho bisogno di concentrarmi sulla sensazione che solo la velocità sa darmi, ora che ho perso tutto il resto.

Quando sono in moto, smetto di sentirmi sbagliato o colpevole per qualcosa che non ho fatto, perché se mi avesse lasciato spiegare ogni cosa non ci saremmo persi.  
Se avesse parlato con me e non davanti al mondo, la rabbia e la confusione non avrebbero vinto su quello che avevamo.

Chiudo un attimo gli occhi, solo un attimo e la moto si muove in un modo che non dovrebbe, non so neanche come faccio a tenerla ma ci riesco, perché sembra essere l’unica cosa che riesco a fare bene in questo periodo.

Quando mi sono innamorato di Valentino non avevo messo in conto tutto questo, non avevo calcolato che ci fosse il rischio di finire con il cuore a pezzi.

E accelero ancora, mentre mi ripeto che troverò un modo per andare avanti, che un giorno riuscirò a dimenticare questo dolore sordo che ho in fondo al cuore da mesi.  
Magari se me lo ripeto ancora una colta, comincerò davvero a crederci.  
  
_‘I can't stand it when you touch me like that_  
'Cause it just reminds me of the nights that I spent  
Telling myself it was fine  
But now I'm over that  
I think it's better if we just pretend  
We're just strangers again

 _We had what we had but it's done now I'm over it_  
Held on for too long when I should've let go of it  
And I know it was wrong but I tried to keep hold of it  
It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong’

  
Lo guardo ed è come se lui non mi vedesse, come se io non esistessi. Allungo una mano verso di lui sperando di riuscire a raggiungerlo, di fermarlo dall’andare via da me.  
Non posso permettermelo, non sono me stesso quando non è con me.

Quand’è che è riuscito a cambiarmi cosi tanto?

Perché non sono riuscito a trattenerlo?

Provo ad andargli dietro, vorrei correre ma non ci riesco. E’ come se avessi i piedi incollati al suolo. Allora provo ad urlare ma nessun suono esce dalle mie labbra.

Mi sveglio di soprassalto e sto tremando, mentre tutto quello che ho intorno sembra piombarmi addosso.

Non ero davvero preparato a rivederlo, a tornare nel nostro mondo che è inevitabilmente cambiato dopo quello che è successo tra di noi. E’ come se non conoscessi più niente, né me stesso né il paddock e neanche Valentino.

L’unica cosa che so è che l’amore per lui, quello che ho provato a sotterrare per mesi, ora che l’ho rivisto è ancora più chiaro di quanto lo fosse prima.  
Non penso possa mai passare, non penso di poter smettere di amarlo solo perché ho deciso di farlo.

Penso solo che, in qualche modo, devo andare avanti.

Per lui, ma soprattutto per me stesso.  
  
_‘I think it's better if we just pretend  
We're just strangers again’_

(STRANGER AGAIN – Against the current)

  

** TAVULLIA – 16 Febbraio 2016 **

_VALE POV_

Mi sveglio presto, almeno, credo che sia presto perché c’è pochissima luce fuori dalle persiane. Un brivido percorre il mio corpo quando mi alzo appena per prendere il telefono dal comodino.

Ovviamente i messaggi di auguri sono iniziati ad arrivare da mezzanotte ma ad un certo punto ho silenziato tutto e ho cercato di dormire.

Mi riesce difficile da mesi ormai, e stanotte è stato quasi impossibile perché la mancanza di Marc si è fatta sentire in modo fisico e tangibile. Non era con me, nell’altra metà del letto dov’è sempre stato nei due anni precedenti, a festeggiare con me il compleanno e aspettare insieme che il 16 diventasse 17 e poter celebrare il suo.

Marc mi ha sempre detto che questa cosa di essere nati ad un solo giorno di distanza non era casuale, ma un segno del destino, una conferma in più che c’è un legame tra di noi che non si potrà mai sciogliere.

Forse è vero, perché non hai provato un dolore così forte e costante a stare da solo, come se mancasse una parte di me.

 _‘Lay a whisper on my pillow_  
Leave the winter on the ground   
I wake up lonely, this air of silence   
In the bedroom and all around

 _Touch me now_  
I close my eyes   
And dream away’

Dovrebbe esserci lui accanto a me ora, dovremmo aver fatto l’amore stanotte, dovremmo svegliarci dicendoci ‘Ti amo’ e scendere in cucina a prepararci la colazione prima di scatenarci in una delle nostre battaglie sulla pista del Ranch…

Ma non c’è. Ho smesso di chiedermi di chi sia colpa, anche se tutti intorno a me puntano il dito contro di lui. Io non ne sono più così sicuro ma questo non cambia la realtà delle cose. Non ha fatto niente per dimostrarmi che mi sbagliavo a pensar male di lui, quindi forse avevo ragione.

Non mi fa stare meglio saperlo. Anzi, è quasi peggio perché dimostra che lui non mi ha mai veramente amato… ma non può essere, non è vero. Era amore, dev’essere stato amore perché non mi sono mai sentito così con nessun altro e i suoi occhi non sono capaci di mentire, non quando è con me.

 _‘It must have been love_  
But it's over now   
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow   
It must have been love  
But it's over now   
From the moment we touched   
Till the time had run out’

Devo smetterla di pensarci. I tre giorni in Malaysia sono stati terribili. Rivederlo ha messo a dura prova i miei nervi e il mio cuore, anche perché l’ho visto in difficoltà e una parte di me era dispiaciuta, avrebbe voluto andare da lui a parlargli. Ma non posso farlo, non so cosa potrebbe succedere se perdessi il controllo.

Ho promesso a me stesso che non gli avrei più permesso di farmi del male. Perciò continuerò ad ignorarlo finché ne avrò la forza.

Riesco a vivere senza di lui, riesco a sopportare il dolore. Posso andare avanti anche con il gelo di questo inverno in cui non riesco a scaldarmi, in cui il vento porta via tutto, anche un pezzo di me che è rimasto fermo ai giorni in cui l’amore per Marc era l’unica cosa che importava.

_‘Buon compleanno… probabilmente non leggerai questo messaggio, ma non potevo non mandartelo. Spero tu stia bene.’_

Sorrido leggendo il messaggio. Non gli risponderò, come non ho mai risposto a nessuno dei messaggi che mi manda quasi ogni giorno… è bello sapere che mi considera ancora parte della sua vita, ma io deciso che lui non lo è più della mia.

 _‘It must have been love_  
But it's over now   
It was all that I wanted   
Now I'm living without   
It must have been love  
But it's over now   
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows’

_(IT MUST HAVE BEEN LOVE – Roxette)_

 

** QATAR – 18 Marzo 2016  **

_MARC POV_

So che è lì.   
Non so come, so che lui è lì. Non ho smesso di conoscerlo solo perché non ci parliamo più.

Dopo una sessione particolarmente difficile cerca sempre un modo di venirne a capo, di star bene. Prima quel modo di stare bene ero io… non dovrei pensarci, farlo contribuisce solo ad aprire di nuovo il buco che ho al posto del cuore da mesi e di nuovo mi assale la consapevolezza di non essere più la stessa persona.

Non so cosa succederà quando ci troveremo per la prima volta da soli a parlare, se questo potrà in qualche modo guarire le ferite.

Ne periodo in cui siamo stati lontani, Valentino sembrava felice, nelle foto e negli atteggiamenti ma forse è solo più bravo di me a fingere, a far credere alle persone che non fosse importante.

Esco dall’hotel sperando di non incrociare nessuno, mi sistemo il cappuccio per non essere riconosciuto. Niente stemmi o simboli, una semplice felpa nera. Stasera sono solo Marc e Marc ha bisogno di Valentino per stare bene.

Ricordo la prima volta in cui Vale mi ha portato dove sto andando ora, sul tetto dell’hotel dove la Yamaha alloggia sempre ogni anno, poco lontano dal mio. Mi aveva detto come raggiungere il tetto senza passare da dentro per non essere riconosciuto.  
  
_‘This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

 _Steady hands just take the wheel_  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I live

 _Stop and stare_  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh’

 

“Non saresti dovuto venire.”

La sua voce è fredda. Però è qui e per un attimo quando mi avvicino sembra che non sia cambiato niente, che mi stesse aspettando.

“Vol-…”

“Non mi interessa. Non mi interessa quello che hai da dire o cosa che vuoi da me. Non voglio sentire nulla. Hai fatto la tua scelta ora impara a viverci e non fare il bambino.”

Non riesce neanche a guardarmi in faccia, come se avesse bisogno di crederci anche lui prima di me.  
Non posso permettermi di fargli vedere tutto il dolore che quelle parole mi causano.

“Non mi hai lasciato neanche spiegare, hai semplicemente creduto a quello che ti faceva più comodo.”

Si gira e la rabbia che vedo nei suoi occhi mi spaventa.

“Non osare.”

Di nuovo cambia tutto, la rabbia vince ancora, più forte di prima, come se fosse stata li pronta ad esplodere per mesi lasciandoci completamente senza forze.  
  
_‘Stop and stare_  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see'

 _They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down’

 

Mi sono sempre chiesto se avessi trovato quello che nei libri definiscono il “grande amore”, come avrei reagito se quella persona fosse andata via da me?

Sta succedendo, in questo momento. Valentino sta andando via.

Sto fermo e lo guardo allontanarsi, semplicemente. Perché non sono in grado di fare altro e lui ha reso tutto ancora più chiaro.

Le mie gambe sono troppo pesanti per muoversi, per fare qualsiasi cosa che gli impedisca di andare via.

Vorrei anche solo che mi ascoltasse, invece queste poche parole dette con odio mi hanno lasciato ancora più a pezzi di prima.

Vorrei che tornasse tutto come prima, che quell’odio potesse sparire.

Ho bisogno di credere che con il tempo succederà, che un giorno tutto tornerà com’era, come dev’essere. Che lui mi veda per quello che ho sempre voluto essere per lui e non come qualcuno da tenere lontano.

Continuo a ripetermelo, mentre finalmente riesco a muovermi e tornare in camera mia.

  
_‘Stop and stare_  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?’

(STOP AND STARE – One Republic)

 

_VALE POV_

_‘Mi dispiace non essere stati sul podio insieme, che tu ci creda o no. Hai fatto comunque una bellissima gara, volevo dirtelo…’_

Dovresti odiarmi per come ti ho trattato l’altra sera, invece tu non ti arrendi mai… vorrei avere la tua forza, invece sono debole e lascio che l’eco della mia rabbia copra la voce che mi dice di risponderti. E’ ancora troppo presto.

 

 

** ARGENTINA – 3 Aprile 2016 **

 

_MARC POV_

Siamo di nuovo sul podio insieme, come ai vecchi tempi, ma stavolta è tutto fuori posto.

Non sono riuscito ad incrociare il suo sguardo neanche per un attimo, non mi sorprende e forse neanche mi ferisce più.

Mi sono promesso di provare ad andare avanti, di salvarmi da solo, devo farlo per me stesso.

Sono tornato a vincere. Poco importa dei fischi, della stampa italiana e straniera che non fa che ripetere le parole cattive che lui ha detto riferendosi al mio modo di guidare.

Io sono qui per essere il migliore, il resto non conta.

Solo che quando ho lui vicino, tutte le mie buone intenzioni sembrano sparire e il vuoto dentro di me torna più presente che mai.

Alzo il trofeo, mi godo il mio inno. Cerco di vivere tutto come se potesse essere l’ultima volta e un po’ passa. Un po’ riesco a cancellare quella mancanza di attenzione che arriva da Valentino.

Lui che è così vicino a me da riuscire a sentire l’odore, quello che avevo sempre su di  me quando stavamo insieme per qualche ora, ma allo stesso tempo è così lontano.  
Darei tutto per sapere cosa gli passa per la testa.  
  
_‘I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to save me_  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It’s easy to say  
But it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain’  
  
Vorrei poterlo stringere a me quando, solo per qualche secondo, restiamo soli prima della conferenza stampa. Ma lui sta parlando con Dani e sembra qualcosa di importante.

Vorresti che questo momento in cui posso stargli così vicino non finisse, che durasse in eterno. Sono patetico… lo so ma non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a come potremmo essere oggi se le cose fossero andate in un altro modo.  
_  
__‘Now the day bleeds_  
Into nightfall  
And you’re not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved’

 

_VALE POV_

_‘So che non ti importa ma… oggi è stato bellissimo! La battaglia, averti accanto a me di nuovo. Anche se non mi hai mai guardato, anche se non ho potuto toccarti. E’ stato comunque bello.’_

Certo che mi importa… come potrebbe essere diversamente? La prima parte di gara è stata bellissima, come se niente fosse successo, solo noi due in pista a sorpassarci e a divertirci. Ma poi i fischi di quelli che credono di essere miei tifosi mi hanno riportato alla realtà, a noi che ci comportiamo come due estranei.

E’ stato bello, sì, ma non come avrebbe potuto essere prima.

 __  
  
**JEREZ – 24 Aprile 2016**

 

_MARC POV_

Vederlo tornare a vincere mi rende felice in un modo che non mi sarei mai aspettato. Prima era normale festeggiare insieme ogni traguardo raggiunto.

Questa è la cosa peggiore, il fatto che mi fossi abituato ad averlo nella mia vita, tanto da sentirne una mancanza costante anche nelle piccole cose.

“Complimenti.”

Provo ad avvicinarmi a lui per farglielo sentire, ma la presenza di Jorge con noi mi ferma, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Lui però deve avermi sentito perché il modo in cui ti guarda mi blocca dal fare qualsiasi cosa.

Sono felice per lui, non posso evitarlo e neppure cercare di non mostrarlo troppo perché non sono mai stato bravo a nascondere quello che provo per lui, Alex me lo dice sempre.  
  
_‘I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to turn to_  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It’s easy to say but it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape’  
  
Se c’è una cosa a cui non mi abituerò mai è la sensazione di freddo che mi avvolge appena mi infilo a letto la sera, così diverso dal calore che sentivo quando ero con Valentino.

Sono stanco… stanco di associare ogni cosa, anche la più stupida, a com’era prima, quando c’era lui.

E’ che lui era diventato la mia normalità.

Non dovrei starci così male ancora. Sembra non passare mai. Durante il giorno riesco a fingere che vada tutto bene, tengo impegnata la mente con l’allenamento e la moto, ma la sera diventa tutto più difficile.  
Sembra che il mio subconscio non abbia intenzione di lasciarmi in pace.

Vorrei che lui fosse con me, che mi aiutasse a stare meglio.

Respiro profondamente, recupero il cellulare a apro la sua chat. L’ultimo messaggio è di qualche settimana fa. Non so se lo ha visto, non mi ha mai risposto, per tutti gli scorsi mesi in cui gli ho scritto qualsiasi cosa mi passasse per la testa, perché ne avevo bisogno.  


E’ stupido e infantile, ma l’ho fatto.

Scrivo un ultimo messaggio prima di andare a letto.

_‘Vorrei fosse tutto diverso.’_

Cosa vorrei che fosse diverso? Non lo so… so solo che è notte e questo mi permette di essere di essere debole e sperare, ancora una volta, che lui torni da me.

Tornerò ad essere forte domani, davanti a tutti gli altri.  
  
_‘But now the day bleeds_  
Into nightfall  
And you’re not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

 _I let my guard down_  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved’

(SOMEONE YOU LOVED - Lewis Capaldi)

 

_VALE POV_

E’ tutto molto strano. Mi sembra di vivere in un universo parallelo. Sono io quello che scende in pista ma allo stesso tempo non lo sono, come se fossi diviso in due.

Una parte di me è quella che ignora Marc, che lo tratta male, che lo allontana. Come quella sera in Qatar quando è venuto sul tetto dell’hotel… quasi me l’aspettavo, le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, lui mi conosce.

E’ stato bruttissimo. E’ venuto fuori il lato peggiore di me, quello che si è fatto prendere dalla stessa rabbia cieca di Sepang, quello che non crede che lui sia sincero, quello che odia essersi fatto prendere in giro da un ragazzo che diceva di amarmi e invece mi ha tradito nel peggiore dei modi.

Ho pianto di nuovo quella sera, dopo che ero finalmente riuscito a smettere di farlo da un bel po’.

Ma la parte di me che lo ama ancora, come il primo giorno, forse anche di più, è sempre presente e si fa sentire quando serve.

Come in Argentina quando lui ha vinto e ci siamo ritrovati sul podio insieme. La prima parte della gara è stata bellissima, una battaglia tra di noi come ai vecchi tempi, poi lui è scappato via dopo il cambio moto e mi è andata bene. La mia parte innamorata era così fiera di lui, che è riuscito a passare sopra a tutto l’odio che per colpa mia ha colpito non solo lui ma anche la sua famiglia.

Però l’ho ignorato, anche se sentivo che lui mi guardava sperando in un qualsiasi gesto da parte mia che gli desse attenzione.

Non l’ho fatto allora e non l’ho fatto neppure oggi.

Oggi mi sento ancora più spaccato a metà. Ho vinto e sono felice perché la mia superiorità non è mai stata in discussione. Sono felice anche di averlo avuto di nuovo vicino e ho visto come sorrideva… un sorriso che mi provoca sempre una fitta al cuore che non riesco ad impedire.

Sono anche stanco però, esausto di dover continuare a far finta che Marc non esista. E’ che se cedessi ora, lui penserebbe di potermi avere di nuovo come prima e io non sono pronto.

Una stretta di mano, un gesto di distensione lo stanno aspettando tutti nel paddock. E’ cambiato tutto da quando è iniziata la guerra fredda tra di noi e non mi piace neanche un po’ questa nuova atmosfera da ‘nemici’ che si respira. Ho sbagliato a non intervenire per evitare che le cose degenerassero, non avrei mai voluto che qualcuno arrivasse a voler fare fisicamente del male a Marc. Non ci sono giustificazioni a comportamenti del genere ma non ho avuto la forza di prenderne le distanze, era tutto troppo recente, troppo intenso ed ero a pezzi.

Penso che non potrà mai perdonarmi per questo. Io non lo farei. Forse questo mi tiene ancora lontano da lui e anche il fatto che tutti nella mia cerchia più stretta continuano a dirmi che non devo cedere, perché sarebbe come giustificare il comportamento di Marc.

Non è per quello che sto ancora prendendo tempo. Loro non sanno cos’ho passato, quant’è dura anche adesso. Il mio cuore aveva scelto Marc e lo sceglierebbe ancora, un milione di volte. Lui se l’è preso e non l’ha restituito. Ho paura ad andare a chiederglielo indietro, paura di stare male di nuovo.

_‘Vorrei fosse tutto diverso’_

Puntuale, il suo messaggio arriva anche stasera.

Anch’io, Marc, lo vorrei tanto anch’io, ma ho bisogno ancora di un po’ di tempo.

 _Who can say where the road goes_  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time

 _Who can say why your heart sighs_  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time

 _Who can say when the roads meet_  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart

_Who knows? Only time_

_(ONLY TIME – Enya)_

 

** BARCELLONA – 4 Giugno 2016 **

 

_VALE POV_

Queste cose non dovrebbero succedere.

Ho già sentito questa frase troppe volte da quando sono entrato in questo mondo. Sappiamo perfettamente il rischio che corriamo, cerchiamo di far finta che non esista finché non succede qualcosa come ieri e un ragazzo perde la vita… sono sempre troppo giovani, sempre bravi ragazzi morti inseguendo il sogno di diventare campioni.

E poi ci sono sempre le stesse parole di dolore, sempre le polemiche per la sicurezza, sempre le promesse che non capiterà più.

Ma non possiamo farci niente. Non scegliamo noi il momento in cui dobbiamo lasciare questa terra.

Quando capitano incidenti come quello in cui ieri ha perso la vita Luis, appena saliamo sulla moto il primo pensiero è ‘E se succede anche a me?’. Ma dura fino alla prima curva, alla prima staccata, poi l’adrenalina prende il sopravvento e ti ricordi che hai accettato questo rischio, quando hai deciso di diventare un pilota di MotoGP.

Io ho dovuto affrontare questa cosa con una delle persone più importanti della mia vita… quando ho perso Marco cinque anni fa ho seriamente pensato che avrei dovuto mollare tutto. Perché non era giusto che se ne fosse andato proprio lui, perché volevo lasciargli il testimone affinché riportasse un italiano a vincere il mondiale nella classe regina, perché era così pieno di vita e di voglia di fare che era impossibile pensare potesse succedergli qualcosa.

Ho passato mesi a chiedermi se aveva ancora un senso correre in moto, se in qualche modo era stata in parte colpa mia se Marco non c’era più. Se Paolo e Rossella non mi avessero tirato su, penso che avrei veramente gettato la spugna. Loro, che avrebbero avuto tutto il diritto di essere a pezzi, hanno aiutato me a rimettermi insieme e continuare. Per Marco, per l’amore per il mestiere più bello del mondo.

E’ stata dura, la Ducati non mi ha certo aiutato ma quando sono tornato a casa, in Yamaha e ho incontrato Marc, allora ho ricominciato a vivere davvero la mia passione di una vita.

Marc non ha mai vissuto direttamente eventi così, non c’era a Sepang nel 2011 perché era caduto in prova ed era già rientrato in Spagna. Quando l’ho visto stamattina era sconvolto, anche durante le riunioni per decidere le modifiche del tracciato e organizzare le commemorazioni era come se fosse assente.

Ha comunque fatto la pole, ma so che dev’essere sfinito. Lo sono anch’io e ho deciso che questa guerra non ha più senso. Non quando succede che muore un pilota e ti rendi di nuovo conto che potrebbe capitare a chiunque in qualsiasi momento. La sola idea che domani potrebbe succedere la stessa cosa a Marc mi fa star male.

Non ho neanche bisogno di chiamarlo per sapere dov’è, lo so e basta. Il pontile che c’è alla fine della spiaggia della Barceloneta è uno dei suoi posti preferiti in città, mi ci ha portato un sacco di volte. Ed eccolo lì, appoggiato alla balaustra con lo sguardo verso le luci della città… e mi ritorna tutto in mente in un secondo, ogni momento della nostra storia e questi ultimi mesi passati cercando di far finta che non fosse mai successo mi sembrano inutili.

 _‘The day we met,_  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

 _One step closer_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more’

Si gira, come se sapesse che sono lì. Gli sorrido e lui mi corre incontro. Averlo di nuovo tra le mie braccia è la sensazione più bella del mondo, mi fa sentire vivo, mi fa stare bene e se penso che ho creduto di poter rinunciare a tutto questo mi do dello stupido da solo.

Piange. Ho fatto bene a venire a cercarlo, sapevo che era a pezzi per quello che è successo.

“Marc… va tutto bene, sono qui.”

Mi fa quasi male da quanto mi stringe ma va bene così. Ne ha bisogno, forse ne ho bisogno anch’io dopo le sensazioni orribili di questa giornata che sembra non avere mai fine. Quando finalmente si calma, allenta la presa e gli prendo il viso tra le mani per guardarlo.

E’ ancora più bello di quando mi sono innamorato di lui, più uomo e anche se la tristezza non gli dona, rende il suo viso ancora più perfetto ai miei occhi. Bacio piano la sua fronte, poi la punta del naso e alla fine le sue labbra che sanno del sale delle sue lacrime.

“Ti va di fare due passi in spiaggia?”

Annuisce, forse non crede che io sia davvero qui con lui. L’ho allontanato così tante volte che non posso proprio dargli torto.

Mano nella mano, come una volta, ci incamminiamo nel buio, il rumore del mare e la musica dei locali ci accompagnano e rendono sopportabile il silenzio che ancora regna tra di noi. Devo essere io a parlare, lo so, glielo devo.

“Marc, non voglio più che tu sia un nemico per me, sono stanco di ignorarti, di far finta che tu non esista. L’odio e la rabbia non hanno risolto niente, non hanno diminuito il dolore, se possibile lo hanno aumentato e non ne posso veramente più… se penso che quello che è successo ieri potrebbe succedere anche a noi, a te e che le nostre ultime parole in questo mondo sono state di rancore… non voglio che sia così.”

Ci fermiamo. Mi giro per guardare Marc negli occhi che ancora luccicano per le lacrime.

“Non ho smesso per un solo minuto di amarti ma non ho avuto abbastanza coraggio per lottare per tenere il nostro amore in vita, contro noi stessi, contro la competizione e la rivalità, contro chi mi diceva che mi stavi sabotando. Ad un certo punto, ho lasciato che tutto mi allontanasse da te, nonostante il dolore.”

“Nemmeno io ho mai smesso di amarti… è sempre stato così e sono sicuro che ti amerò anche tra mille anni.”

“Forse mille sono un po’ troppi… però ti chiedo ancora un po’ di tempo, non voglio che torniamo insieme sulla spinta dell’emozione per quello che è successo. Voglio tornare a poter avere tutte quelle piccole cose di noi che ci rendevano felici, voglio poter avere di nuovo fiducia in te e nel nostro amore.”

“Ti aspetterò, se mi dici che mi vuoi ancora, ti aspetterò per tutto il tempo che ti servirà.”

E forse non me lo merito, forse non gli chiederò mai abbastanza scusa per quanto l’ho fatto soffrire, perché ho sempre saputo che anche quando sorrideva stava male per come mi sono comportato con lui, ma stavolta giuro che non lascerò che niente e nessuno si metta in mezzo a noi due.

 _‘Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more’

_(A THOUSAND YEARS – Christina Perri)_

 

_MARC POV_

Era come se vivessi in una bolla, come se tutto il dolore arrivato improvvisamente mi schiacciasse il petto minacciando di distruggere ogni cosa.

Quando fai il pilota non pensi mai davvero al rischio che stai correndo, fai quello che ami e nessun pensiero ti impedisce di lottare per la vittoria.

La morte di Luis ha fatto come esplodere una bomba dentro di me e non la so gestire.

E’ stato tutto sfuocato oggi fino a quando Valentino è venuto da me.

Gli stringo la mano mentre andiamo sulla spiaggia, sembra quasi un sogno. Riesco a sentire di nuovo il suo odore sui vestiti, è la prima cosa che ho registrato. Il suo odore, che da mesi non era più intorno a me rendendo tutto più difficile, che basta a rendere reale la sua presenza vicino a me.

Per un attimo vorrei che fosse tutto un sogno. Che Luis non fosse morto, perché è troppo da sopportare.

Gli stringo la mano perché Valentino è la mia unica certezza in questo momento.

  
Quando mi dice che non ha mai smesso di amarmi è come se qualcosa tornasse al suo posto, come se tornassi a respirare per davvero e non importa quanto tempo sia passato.  
Vorrei solo che questo momento e la sensazione della sua mano intrecciata alla mia non finiscano.

 _‘I don't want this moment to ever end_  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’

  
Lo avrei aspettato sempre,  lo so dalla prima volta che l’ho trovato sulla mia strada ed è diventato una certezza quando mi eri innamorato di lui.

_“Ti aspetterò, se mi dici che mi vuoi ancora, ti aspetterò per tutto il tempo che ti servirà.”_

Queste parole sono quello di più vero che avrei mai potuto dirgli perché se esiste una sola possibilità su mille di riaverlo nella mia vita, farò di tutto per averla, anche se ci volessero mesi.

Gli darò il tempo che chiede e servirà anche a me per guarire dal male che ci siamo fatti, sperando che un giorno tutto questo sia solo un lontano ricordo.

Mi concentro sulla sensazione di averlo di nuovo vicino, sulle sue dita intrecciare alle mie, sull’odore del mare e di Valentino. Come se non fosse passato un solo momento dall’ultima volta che siamo stati qui, un anno fa, come se tutto fosse rimasto esattamente uguale.

Non riesco a smettere di guardarlo.

“Posso abbracciarti?”

Ci fermiamo in mezzo alla spiaggia e forse non dovrei neanche chiederglielo, dopo quello che ci siamo detti.

Valentino mi sorride, quel sorriso che ha sempre rivolto solo a me e apre le braccia.

Lo stringo così forte che potrei lasciargli dei lividi ma non importa perché le sue braccia mi stringono allo stesso modo. Chiudo gli occhi, tutto quello che provo per lui viene in superficie.

 _‘Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt_  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I did, and so I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you

_All the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go have come to an end_

_I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’

  
E non vorrei che questo abbraccio finisca perché non riesco nemmeno a descrivere il bisogno che avevo in questo momento di averlo vicino e che non sia solo un sogno. Che davvero ho le sue mani tra i capelli, le sue labbra sulla fronte e sulla guancia, che è davvero lui che mi respira sul viso e mi sussurra che andrà tutto bene.

Posso solo immaginare come si senta lui dopo quello che è successo, dev’essere difficile anche per Valentino, lo sento da come mi abbraccia e da come la sua mano non abbia lasciato la mia per un solo secondo da quando è con me.

“Stai meglio?”

Me lo chiede sorridendo con dolcezza. Riesco solo ad annuire, mi sporgo appena verso di lui lasciando un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra, un tocco leggero prima di sorridergli. Accarezzo il suo viso e mi perdo ancora una volta in quest’uomo che da sempre rende tutto più bello.

L’idea che potrei perderlo per sempre è quasi intollerabile ma non devo pensarci, ora è qui con te e va tutto bene, staremo bene.

“Ti accompagno in hotel, su!”  
  
_‘I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you_

 _I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’  


(WITH ME, Sum 41)

  
Siamo davanti alla mia camera. Ci abbiamo messo troppo poco tempo a tornare qui e ho paura di lasciare la sua mano. Lui lo sente e rimane accanto a me mentre apro la porta.

“Io..”

Non so come continuare, come dirgli che non voglio che vada via ma non devo neanche farlo perché lui lo sa, entra per primo e lo seguo senza dire più nulla. E’ come essere di nuovo in uno dei miei sogni.

Ma è reale, siamo sdraiati sul mio letto, uno di fronte all’altro. Ho paura di chiudere gli occhi e di vederlo sparire se li riapro, invece lui è qui, sento il suo respiro sulla pelle e la sua mano è ancora intrecciata alla mia.

“Marc, non vado da nessuna parte, promesso. Dormi, piccolo.”

Sorride mentre lo dice, non posso che fidarmi di lui e mi avvicino mentre lui i stringe a sé. Prometto a me stesso che farò di tutto per non lasciarlo più andare via da me, perché quando sono con lui è tutto migliore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che ieri non abbiamo potuto avere il nostro momento Rosquez per colpa di qualcun'altro, consoliamoci ripensando al 2016!


	8. 2016 (English translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Vale are ignoring each other, even when they're on the podium together, even if the love they have is till there. The wounds of the end of 2015 are too recent and deep to have healed that soon.  
> But Luis Salom's death in Barcelona during free pratice of June 3rd changes everything once again for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinella and I decided to end 2016 with the make up in Barcelona, the real one that took place on Saturday night before the handshake at Parc Fermé in front of the wolrd on Sunday.   
> We'll put the second half of 2016 season, when they'll actually get back together after Brno together with 2017. Nothing very important happened that year so it will be mostly about them sharing moments like every normal couple during the season.

** SEPANG – February 1st 2016 – Test  **

_MARC POV_

When I’m back at the circuit for the first time in months, I realize that everything has changed.

I have only a few blurry memories of this past winter, I tried to maintain my routine but Alex and my parents knew that nothing was like it looked like, neither around nor inside me. Something was missing.

I thought I was ready to see him, that the distance between us had somehow healed my wounds, but finding him in front of me made them bleed again.

I didn't know what to expect but the way he pretends I don't exist is something I wasn't ready for.

A part of me thinks I deserve his hatred words. It’s as if I no longer know the man I fell in love with and the feeling of emptiness that this causes scares me.

I close my eyes because I need a moment to pull myself together, being right here where everything ended doesn’t help.

When I open them, I meet Uccio's eyes, full of hate, a rage towards me that seems to have the power to take my breath away.

  
_‘How did I get here_  
And what have I done?  
It's like I've been sleeping for two years  
And I'm just waking up  
Like I'm coming out of a blackout  
Like I didn't see you 'till right now  
I look around and I'm feeling like  
I built a prison and put myself in it’

 

I close everything out once I get on the bike, I have to do it because if I let go everything I wouldn't be able to keep it up for a minute. I need to concentrate on the feeling that only speed can give me, now that I've lost everything else.

When I ride, I stop feeling wrong or guilty for something I didn't do, because if he let me explain everything we wouldn't be apart. If he’d talked to me and not to the world, anger and confusion wouldn’t have won over what we had.

I close my eyes for a moment, only a second and the bike moves in a dangerous way, I don't even know how I manage to save it from crashing but I do, it seems to be the only thing I can do well right now.

When I fell in love with Valentino I didn’t care about the risk of ending up with a broken heart.

I accelerate again, repeating in my head that I will find a way to go on, that one day I will be able to forget this pain. Maybe if I repeat it once more, I will really start to believe it.

  
_‘I can't stand it when you touch me like that_  
'Cause it just reminds me of the nights that I spent  
Telling myself it was fine  
But now I'm over that  
I think it's better if we just pretend  
We're just strangers again

 _We had what we had but it's done now I'm over it_  
Held on for too long when I should've let go of it  
And I know it was wrong but I tried to keep hold of it  
It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong’

  
I look at him and it's like he doesn't see me, as if I don't exist. I reach out to him, hoping to reach him, to stop him from leaving me.

I can't afford it, I'm not myself when he's not with me.

When did he manage to change me so much?

Why wasn’t I able to keep him with me?

I try to follow him, I want to run but I can't. It’s as if my feet are glued to the ground. I scream but no sound comes from my lips.

I wake up shaking, while everything inside my room seems to fall on me.

I wasn't really prepared to see him again, to return to a world that inevitably changed after what happened between us. I feel like I no longer know anything, neither myself nor the paddock nor even Valentino.

The only thing I know is that my love for him, the one I tried to bury for months, is clearer than ever.

I don't think it will ever pass, I don't think I can stop loving him just because I decided to do it.

I just think that, somehow, I have to move on.

  
_‘I think it's better if we just pretend  
We're just strangers again’_

(STRANGER AGAIN – Against the current)

 

** TAVULLIA – February 16th 2016 **

_VALE POV_

I wake up early, at least, I think it's early because there is very little light outside the shutters. A shiver runs through my body when I get up just to pick up the phone from the bedside table.

Wishes messages began to arrive from midnight but at a certain point I silenced the phone and tried to sleep.

It’s been difficult lately, tonight it was almost impossible because Marc's absence on my side was physical and tangible. He wasn’t with me, in the other half of the bed where he’d always been for the last two years, to celebrate my birthday with me and wait together for 16 to become 17 and celebrate his.

Marc has always told me that being born just one day away was not accidental, but a sign of fate, an additional confirmation that there’s a bond between us that can never be dissolved.

Maybe it's true, because I’ve never felt such a strong and constant pain to be alone, as if a part of me is missing.

 

 _‘Lay a whisper on my pillow_  
Leave the winter on the ground   
I wake up lonely, this air of silence   
In the bedroom and all around

 _Touch me now_  
I close my eyes   
And dream away’

 

There should be him next to me now, we should have made love tonight, we should wake up saying ‘I love you’ and go down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before having one of our great ride on the Ranch track ...

But he’s not here. I stopped asking myself whom fault is, everyone around me is saying it’s his but I’m not so sure anymore. It doesn’t matter anymore, it won’t change things between us. He didn't do anything to show me that I was wrong with my bad thoughts about him, so maybe I was right.

This doesn't make me feel better. It’s worse actually… because it’s a proof that he never really loved me.

It can’t be true… It was love, it must have been love because I never felt this way with anyone else and his eyes are not able to lie, not when he’s with me.

 

 _‘It must have been love_  
But it's over now   
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow   
It must have been love  
But it's over now   
From the moment we touched   
Till the time had run out’

 

I have to stop thinking about it. The three days in Malaysia were terrible. Seeing him put a strain on my nerves and my heart, also because I saw him in trouble and a part of me felt sorry, I wanted to go and talk to him. But I can't do it, I don't know what could happen if I lose control.

I promised myself I wouldn’t allow him to hurt me again, so I’ll continue to ignore him for as long as I can.

I can live without him, I can stand the pain. I can go on even with this winter wind that takes everything away, including a piece of me that still lives in those days when my love for Marc was the only thing that mattered .

_‘Happy birthday ... you probably won't read this message, but I couldn't not send it to you. I hope you're well.'_

I smile reading the message. I won’t answer him, I never did it with any of the messages he sends me almost every day... it's good to know he still considers me part of his life, but I decided that he’s no longer part of mine.

 

 _‘It must have been love_  
But it's over now   
It was all that I wanted   
Now I'm living without   
It must have been love  
But it's over now   
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows’

_(IT MUST HAVE BEEN LOVE – Roxette)_

 

** QATAR – March 18th 2016 **

 

_MARC POV_

I know he's there.

I don't know how, I know he's there. I didn't stop knowing him just because we’re not on speaking terms.

After a particularly difficult session, he always looks for a way to deal with it, to feel good. I was that way before... I shouldn't think about it, it only deepens the pain and the awareness of not being the same person anymore.

I don't know what will happen when we’ll talk for the first time in months, if this can somehow help healing the wounds.

In those months spent apart, Valentino looked happy, but maybe he's just better than me at pretending.

I leave my hotel room hoping not to meet anyone, I adjust my hood to avoid being recognized. No crests or symbols, a simple black sweatshirt. Tonight I'm just Marc and Marc needs Valentino to be fine.

I remember the first time Vale took me where I'm going now, on the roof of the hotel where Yamaha always stays every year, not far from mine.

  
_‘This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

 _Steady hands just take the wheel_  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I live

 _Stop and stare_  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh’

 

"You shouldn't have come."

His voice is cold. But he’s here and for a moment when I approach him it seems that nothing has changed, that he was waiting for me.

"I wanted..."

"I don’t care. I don't care what you have to say or what you want from me. I don't want to hear anything. You made your choice, live according to it now."

He can't even look at me in the face. Maybe he needs to believe in his own words first… I can’t show him all the pain they cause me.

"You didn't even let me explain, you simply believed what you wanted to, what was simpler to think."

He turns around and the anger I see in his eyes scares me.

"Don’t you dare!"

Everything changes again, the anger wins, stronger than before, as if it had been there ready to explode for months leaving us completely spent.

  
_‘Stop and stare_  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see'

 _They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down’

 

I’ve always wondered, if I’d found true love, how would I react if that person had left me?

It's happening now. Valentino is leaving. And I can only stand here and watch him go. My legs are too heavy to move, to do anything to prevent him from leaving.

I wanted him to listen to me, instead these few words we exchanged were full of hatred and left me even more heartbroken.

I wish everything could be as it used to be, that the hatred disappears.

I need to believe that with time it will happen, that one day everything will be as it should be. That he’ll see me again for what I’ve always wanted to be for him, his special one and not as someone to keep away.

  
_‘Stop and stare_  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?’

(STOP AND STARE – One Republic)

_VALE POV_

_'I'm sorry we weren’t on the podium together, believe it or not. You did a great race anyway, I wanted to tell you...'_

You should hate me for how I treated you the other night, but you never give up... I wish I had your strength, but I am weak and I let the echo of my anger cover the voice that tells me to answer you. It's still too soon.

****

** ARGENTINA – April 3rd 2016 **

 

_MARC POV_

We're back on the podium together, like old times, but this time it's all out of place.

I couldn't catch his eye, it doesn't surprise me and maybe it doesn't even hurt me anymore.

I promised myself to try to go on. .

I'm back to winning, I'm here to be the best. The boos on the podium, the bad words he and the press said referring to my driving style don’t matter.

But when I get close to him, all my good intentions seem to disappear and the emptiness inside me comes back more present than ever.

I raise the trophy, I enjoy my anthem, I try to live everything as if it could be the last time and it works a little to make me feel less the lack of attention from Valentino.

He’s so close to me I could smell his unmistakable scent, the one I used to have on me when we were together. Yet he’s so far away…

I'd give anything to know what's on his mind.

  
_‘I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to save me_  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It’s easy to say  
But it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain’

  
  
I wish I could hold him when we’re alone before the press conference, but he’s talking to Dani and it seems something important. I’d like this moment of closeness would never end. I’m pathetic… I know it but I can't help thinking about how things could be today if last years didn’t end that bad.

 

 _‘Now the day bleeds_  
Into nightfall  
And you’re not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved’

 

_VALE POV_

_'I know you don't care bu ... today was great! The battle, having you next to me again. Even if you never looked at me, even if I couldn't touch you. It was still amazing.'_

Of course I care... how could it be otherwise? The first part of the race was pure fun, as if nothing happened, just the two of us on the track. But then the boos of those who called themselves my fans brought me back to reality, to us acting like two strangers.

It was amazing, yes, but not as it was before.

 

_  
_ ** JEREZ – April 24th 2016 **

 

_MARC POV_

Seeing him winning makes me happy in a way I never expected. It was normal before and that’s the worst part of all this mess, the fact that I was used to having Valentino in my life. That makes me feel his absence even in the smallest, stupidest things.

"Congratulations."

I try to get close to him so that he can hear me but Jorge's presence stops me, as if there’s something wrong. He must have heard me because he turns and the way he looks at me is enough to block me from doing anything.

I'm happy for him, I can't avoid it and don't even try not to show it, I've never been good at hiding what I feel for him, Alex always tells me so.

  
_‘I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to turn to_  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It’s easy to say but it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape’

  
  
If there’s one thing I will never get used to, it’s the coldness that envelops me as soon as I get into bed at night, so different from the warmth I felt when I was with Valentino.

I'm tired... tired of constantly thinking at how things were before, when he was there with me. This pain seems to have no end. During the day I can pretend that everything is fine, I keep my mind busy with training and the bike, but in the evening everything becomes more difficult.

I wish he’s here to help me feel better.

I breathe deeply, I take my phone. The last message I sent him was a few weeks ago. I don't know if he saw it, he never answered me all those past months when I wrote him almost daily. It’s stupid and childish, but I needed to do it.

I write one last message before going to bed.

_"I wish things could be different."_

The night allows me to be weak and hope, once again, for him to come back to me. I'll be strong again tomorrow in the day.

 

 _‘But now the day bleeds_  
Into nightfall  
And you’re not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

 _I let my guard down_  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved’

(SOMEONE YOU LOVED - Lewis Capaldi)

_V_ _ALE POV_

It's all strange. I seem to live in a parallel universe. I'm the one who rides and gets on track but at the same time I'm not, like I'm split in two.

One part of me is ignoring Marc, keeping him at distance, like that night in Qatar when he came to the roof… I almost expected it, old habits don’t change that easily and he knows me.

It was very bad. I showed him the worst side of me, the one that is still angry as it was in Sepang, the one who doesn't believe he's sincere, the one who hates having been teased by a guy who said he loved me and betrayed me in the worst possible way.

But the part of me that still loves Marc, like the first day, maybe even more, is always there too and it comes at surface.

Like in Argentina when he won and we were on the podium together. The first part of the race was beautiful, a battle between us like in the good old days. My heart was so proud of him but I ignored him, still.

Today I feel even more torn. I won and I’m happy because I did a great race from the start. But I’m also happy to have him close again and the way he smiles at me causes a pang in my heart that I can’t avoid.

I'm tired, exhausted from having to keep pretending that Marc doesn't exist. I’m not ready though, to let him back in my life.

Everyone in the paddock is waiting for a handshake or a word between us to set things right. Everything has changed since the Cold War began between us and I don't like this atmosphere. I was wrong not to intervene to prevent things from degenerating, I never wanted anyone to physically hurt Marc or his family. Nothing can justify this behaviour but I didn’t have the strength to do it, it was all too recent, too intense and I was broken.

I guess he’ll never forgive me for that. I won’t do it. Perhaps this is what still keeps me away from him. People around me keep telling me that I must not give in, because it would be like justifying Marc but they don't know what I've been through and how hard it’s every fucking race to see him.

My heart chose Marc and would choose him another million times. He took it from me and didn’t return it.

_"I wish things could be different."_

As usual, his message comes at night.

I wish that too, Marc. But I still need some time.

 

 _Who can say where the road goes_  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time

 _Who can say why your heart sighs_  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time

 _Who can say when the roads meet_  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart

_Who knows? Only time_

_(ONLY TIME – Enya)_

 

** BARCELONA – June 4th 2016 **

 

_VALE POV_

These things shouldn’t happen.

I've heard this too many times since I came into this world. We know the risk we run, we try to pretend that it doesn't exist until something like yesterday happens and a boy loses his life... they are always too young, always good boys dying in the pursuit of their dream of becoming champions.

And then there are always the same words of condolence, the polemics for security, the promises this will never happen again.

But there’s nothing we can do about it. We can’t choose the moment we pass away.

When accidents like the one in which Luis lost his life yesterday, the first thought when we’re back on the bike is ‘What if it happens to me too?’. It lasts until you reach the first turn then the adrenaline takes control and you remember that you accepted this risk when you decided to become a MotoGP rider.

I’ve been through this with one of the most important person in my life... when I lost Marco five years ago I seriously thought I should stop racing. What happened couldn’t look right to me, he wasn’t supposed to die before achieving all the goals I was sure he could reach. He was so full of energy, of love for his life and his job…. why did it have to happen to him?

I spent months wondering if it still made sense to ride a bike, if it could have been partly my fault if Marco was gone. If Paolo and Rossella hadn't been on my side, I think I would have really given up. They, who would have had every right to be broken, helped me to fix me and go on. For Marco and the love of the most beautiful sport in the world.

It has been hard, riding a Ducati in 2012 didn't help me, but when I got home in Yamaha and I met Marc, I really started to live again.

Marc has never experienced these kind of events, he wasn’t in Sepang because he crashed during free practice. When I saw him this morning he was devastated, like his mind was miles away.

He still did the pole, but I know he must be exhausted. So am I and I’ve decided that this war makes no longer sense. Not when a rider dies and you realize once again that it could happen to anyone at any time. The idea it could be Marc makes me sick.

I don't even need to call him to know where he is, I know it. The wharf at the end of Barceloneta beach is one of its favourite places in the city, he brought me there a lot of times. And here he is, leaning against the balustrade with his eyes on the lights of the city... and everything comes back to me in a second, every moment of our story. 

 

 _‘The day we met,_  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

 _One step closer_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more’

 

He turns as if he knew I was there. I smile and he runs in my arms. It’s the most beautiful feeling in the world, I’m alive, I’m good. How could I have been so stupid to think I could live without this?

He’s crying, I knew I was right to come here to give him comfort.

"Marc... it's fine, I'm here."

He holds me so tight it almost hurts but it’s ok, he needs it and maybe I need it too after this horrible day that seems to never end. When I can feel he’s calmer, I take his face in my hands to look at him.

He’s more beautiful than when I fell in love with him and even if sadness doesn’t look good on him, he looks perfect to my eyes. I kiss his forehead softly, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips, salty for his tears.

"Want to have a walk on the beach?"

He nods, maybe he doesn't believe I'm really here with him. I've pushed him away so many times that I can't blame him.

Hand in hand, as in the past, we set off in the dark, the sound of the sea makes the silence between us bearable. I know I have to be the one to talk, I owe it to him.

"Marc, I don't want us to be enemies anymore, I'm tired of ignoring you, of pretending that you don't exist. The hatred and anger haven’t solved anything, the pain hasn’t ceased and I can’t go on like this. If I think that what happened yesterday could happen to us, to you and our latest words in this world have been bad... I don't want it to be that way."

We stop. I turn to look at Marc, his eyes still glistening with tears.

"I haven’t stopped loving you for a single moment but I haven’t been brave enough to fight to keep our love alive, against ourselves, the competition and the rivalry, against those who told me you were sabotaging me. At some point, I let everything stand in our way and make you move away from me."

"I never stopped loving you either... I'm sure I'll love you even in a thousand years."

"Maybe a thousand are too much... I… I need some more time, I don't want us to come back together out of the emotions for what happened. I want to have back all those little things about us that made me so happy, I want to be able to trust in you and our love again. "

"I'll wait for you, if you tell me you still want me, I'll wait for you for as long as you need."

And maybe I don't deserve it, maybe I'll never apologise enough for how much I hurt him but this time I swear I won't let anything or anyone stand between us.

 

 _‘Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more’

_(A THOUSAND YEARS – Christina Perri)_

 

_MARC POV_

It’s like I’m living in a bubble, all the pain arrived suddenly threatening to destroy everything.

When you are a MotoGP rider you never really think about the risk you’re taking to do what you love, no bad thoughts prevent you from fighting for victory.

Luis's death it’s a bomb exploded inside of me and I can't handle it.

It has been all blurry today until Valentino came to me.

I squeeze his hand as we walk on the beach, it’s like a dream. I can smell him on my clothes again, it's the first thing I take note of, his smell, the one that hasn’t been around me for months.

I wish it can be a dream, that Luis hasn’t died. It’s too much to take for me.

Valentino is my only certainty right now.

When he tells me that he has never stopped loving me it’s like everything comes back in place, as if I can breathe again and the time hasn’t passed.

I only wish that this moment and the feeling of our hands intertwined will last forever.

 

 _‘I don't want this moment to ever end_  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’

  
I would always wait for him, I knew it from the start.

"I'll wait for you, if you tell me you still want me, I'll wait for you for as long as you need."

These words are the truest that I could ever tell him because if there is only one chance to have Vale back into my life, I will do everything to get it.

I’ll give him time, I need it too to heal from the wounds we made to each other, hoping that one day all of this will be only a distant memory.

I can't stop watching him, it’s like not a minute has passed since the last time we’ve been on this same beach one year ago.

"Can I hug you?"

Valentino smiles at me, that smile that he’s always had only for me and opens his arms.

I hold him so tight that I’m pro0bably leaving some bruises but it doesn't matter because his arms hold me in the same way. I close my eyes, everything I feel for him comes to the surface.

 

 _‘Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt_  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I did, and so I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you

_All the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go have come to an end_

_I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’

  
I can't describe the need I had to have him near now. I’m not dreaming, I really have his hands in my hair, his lips on my forehead and on my cheek, he’s really breathing on my face, whispering that everything will be alright.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nod, leaning closer to leave a small kiss on his lips, a light touch before smiling at him. I caress his face and lose myself once again in this man who has always made everything more beautiful.

The idea that I can lose him forever is almost intolerable but I don't have to think about it now, he’s here and we'll be fine.

"I'll walk you to the hotel, come on!"

  
_‘I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you_

 _I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go’

_(WITH ME, Sum 41)  
_

We are in front of my room and I'm afraid to leave his hand.

"I…"

I don't know how to tell him that I don't want him to go away. There’s no need to do it, Valentino knows it. He goes inside and I follow him, no need for words.

We're lying on my bed, facing each other. I'm afraid to close my eyes and found he’s disappeared when I open them.

"Marc, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Sleep now, baby. "

He smiles as he says it, I can only trust him and hold him. I promise to myself that I’ll do anything not to let him go away from me again, because when I’m with him everything is better.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque si prenda il tempo di leggere quello che abbiamo scritto e vuole lasciarci un <3 o un commento!


End file.
